


When Two Becomes Three

by sheca504



Category: Victorious
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Established Relationship Beck Oliver/Jade West, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheca504/pseuds/sheca504
Summary: Jade loves her boyfriend and would never give him up for the world but lately, she has been feeling...something for Tori and she wants to explore it. How is Beck is going to react to his girlfriend wanting to date somebody else? Also, how will Tori feel about this turn of events?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have not watched "Victorious" is a very long time, so the characters may (or may not) be a bit out of character. Their characterization comes completely from memory. If I get anything wrong with the characters and/or the show, please let me know.  
> Also, I'm really terrible at spotting out grammar mistakes. If you see any that was took you out the story, I apologize. Just let me know and I'll fix it to the best of my abilities.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> Italics Text are thoughts  
> Regular Text are speaking

_Italics Text are thoughts_  
Regular Text are speaking

**Jade POV**

_“God, this is so boring,”_ I thought to myself. Sikowitz is having some of the class doing the stupid ABC improv thing he normally likes to have us do. Me and Beck didn’t get picked this time, so we sat in the back while Vega, André, and Cat are still up. Robbie lost four letters ago along with this guy that I don’t care enough about to remember his name.

I rest my head on Beck’s shoulder, thinking about that hot make-out session we just had in the storage closet before class. I bite my lip to stop the smirk that was threatening to stretch across my face. After a few minutes, it was just down to Vega and André. They were up to the letter V and André lost when he couldn’t come up with a proper word for X. The class clapped their hands for Vega (I did a sarcastic one, of course). Vega walked back to her seat and a big smile on her face towards us. Her smile was so big and beautiful and just so contegations that it makes me want to smile right along with her but I gave her a scowl instead.

 _“It’s getting harder and harder to hide my feelings from Vega. Maybe today is the day that I sit Beck down and talk to him about us and Vega, I can’t keep continuing like this.”_ I mentally roll my eyes at how dramatic I was sounding. Eventually, the bell rang indicating the end of the school and the start of the of the weekend. I walk out with the rest of the gang, each of us talking about what we are going to do this weekend.

“I’m stuck helping my grandma with cleaning out her garage and by helping, I mean I will be cleaning out her garage and making sure that she doesn’t have a freak out every time I move something,” André says. I cringe at the thought of André’s grandma. That woman needs to learn to chill out.

“I do not envy you at all, so I wish you a ton of luck on that. I’m really lucky since I got the house to myself for the whole weekend to myself. My parents are off on a weekend cruise and Trina is going to our grandparents’ house since mom and dad don’t trust her at the house without them after the last time our parent were gone.” Vega says with a shrug, clearly showing that she is not upset by this.

“Didn’t Trina invited a guy that she thought was a record producer but he just turned out to be some homeless guy who tricked Trina into letting him eat up all the food?” Robbie asks, jumping into the conversation. Vega nods her head, “Yep, he also took some of dad’s clothes too. I’m just happy that he didn’t go into my room at all. Anyways Robbie, do you have any plans this weekend?”

Robbie blush, “Yeah, me and Cat have a date. It’s a surprise, so I’m not going to go into any details on what we are going to do.” Robbie had finally grown a pair and asked Cat out and now they had been dating for a few months now. Even though it felt like they been dating a lot longer than that. He has even been using Rex a little less now because he been learning to be a bit more assertive on his own without the little puppet.

Cat pouts at him, “Awww, why does it have to be a surprise?” Robbie laughs at her and bends down to give her a quick kiss, “Because you love surprises.” “Oh, yea!” She replies in her regular cheerful voice.

 _“I hate to say this but they are really cute together, but I would never say that out loud to anybody as long as I live.”_ I roll my eyes at their antics.

Vega coo at them with her famous big smile and then turn to me and Beck, “What about you guys? If you don’t have anything planned, how about you come over to my place for some movies and snacks.” Beck was going to answer her and I knew what he was going to say but I jump in before he can say anything, “We have plans. I have to babysit Jake and Beck is coming over to keep me company.” I lied. Vega’s face fell in disappointment, I bite my lip to stop myself from trying to comfort her. I can’t show that I care, it would blow my cover.

Beck look confusing but he knows better than to question or correct anything I say. By the look on his face, I also know that I have some explaining to do later when we are alone. I give him a small, quick nod to let him know that I will explain later.

The gang split up to go our separate ways with goodbyes and good lucks for the weekend, me and Beck head to my car but I got in the passenger seat while Beck silently got into the driver seat. He pulls out the school’s parking lot and head to his place. Moments like this make me happy that me and Beck been dating for so long, he completely understand me, even when I don’t say a word. After a few minutes of driving, Beck asks me, “So, what was that back there.” And my whole body tense up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade talk and sort out their thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a bit...angsty (I guess) in the beginning but lighten up later. I hope you enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicised Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

Beck POV

Jade has been acting really weird all week. Luckily for her, she is a really great actress, so she was able to hide it from the rest of the gang. She tries to hide it from me, like what happened earlier in the storage but I knew her for too long that I can see past her mask. The final nail in the coffin was today when she lied about our weekend plans. I know that her brother is out of town with their dad and their stepmother. I feel bad for making her this tense when I ask her what is going on but I’m too nervous on what can possibly be bugging her. Her reaction is not helping the feeling going away.

We stop at a red light and I turn to look at her. She was biting her look so hard, I was afraid that she might start bleeding. She was looking at her hands, twirling and twisting her fingers around. She was itching for her favorite pair of scissors, it was the only thing that helps her calm down and ground her back into reality. Her hair is blocking most of her face from me, I can’t see her expressive eyes.

_“Come on Jade, tell me what is going on in that beautiful brain of yours.”_ I pleaded inside my head. I pull off at the green and I hear her sigh, “Can we wait until we get inside of the RV first?” she asks in a quiet voice that she only use in private. I reach one of my hands over to grab one of her hands and give it a soft kiss, “Of course.” We drove to my place in silence.

When we reach my RV, I only got as far as putting the car in park when Jade jumps out the car and head on inside. I hope that whatever she gots to tell me that it won’t end up with us breaking up. I turn off the car and took a deep breath. I purposely took my time, dragging out the minutes to try to mentally prepare myself for what can possibly going to happen.

I walk inside to see Jade in mid-stride as she paces back and forth. She froze when she saw me. I gesture towards my bed for her to have a seat. She bites her bottom lip and sits down, me following behind her. I grab her hand, needing to touch her, to ground myself here. We sat there for a few minutes but it felt like a lifetime. “Jade, whatever it is, you can tell me. I will still be here for you.” I reassure her, needing this silence to end.

That seems to bring her back. She smiles and a small, “I know.” She let out a sigh and started to talk, “So, you know that I love you right and I love being with you?” I nod my head to answer her question and gesture to keep going, “Before I say what I’m about to say, just know that I’m not breaking up with you.”

I let out a breath that I didn’t know that I was holding in, _“Oh, thank god.”_ I lean in to kiss her in happiness. I pull back, “Sorry, I’m just happy to hear that you don’t want to break up. Continue on.” She rolls her eyes, “Of course I don’t want to break up. This relationship is the best thing that I ever had and I wouldn’t give it up for the world. I do want to change our dynamic though.” I look at her confuse,”What do you mean?”

“I mean that I want to add another person into our dynamic.” She hesitantly let out. This time, I’m the one who freezes up and my brain shut down. “What? Who? Why?” was the only thing that I can let out.

“In order? The what is I said that I want to add another person into our dynamic. The who is Tori and the why is because I really like her and I want to see how it will be to be in a relationship with her.” Jade explains. My brain is trying to compute with what she just said but then one thing that kept replaying, “Wait, did you just said Tori? As in Tori Vega? As in the girl that you pretty much been terrorizing since she came to Hollywood Arts? That Tori?” The questions spilling out before I can stop them.

A nervous laugh left her lips, “Haven’t been the most honest when it comes to my feelings towards Tori. When she first came to HA, the reaction that I had was real. I was jealous because I thought it was some random chick hitting on boyfriend and that kiss you guys had really did pissed me off. As time goes on and I got to know her more and more and she help us get back together, I started to like her. First as a friend and then it started to become more. I couldn’t let nobody see my real feelings for her, which is why I still incredibly mean to her and still call her by her last name.”

As Jade was talking, I notice a glimmer in her eyes as she was talking and I can see that everything she was saying, she meant it. She kept going, “Also, I think that you like her too.” That left me shock, “What do mean by good for us? I never said that I like Tori more than a friend or indicate any romantic feeling.” I rush out. Jade laugh, “Babe, I have seen the way you look at her. You look at her the same way you look at me. At first, I was jealous and I was going to call you out on it but I knew that you will never cheat on me or break up with me for her. Which I got to a place when I can talk to you about my feelings.”

I blink, _“How did I get so lucky to have this wonderful woman in my life.”_ I clear my throat, “Okay, you’re right. I always kinda had a thing for her but I push it aside for you and our relationship.” She kisses me, “I know and I’m telling you that it’s okay and we should try to bring her into our relationship.” I pull her into my arms, “Alright, what's the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been in a multi-partner relationship before or ever had a conversation to be in one with a partner. So, I'm not sure if the conversation is natural or not. Please let me know if I miss something or I need to take away anything. Thank you :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jade and Beck try to form a plan, we take a look into Tori's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a headache to write for me but I'm so happy to get it done. I hope everybody enjoys :)
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicised Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**Tori POV**

I walk in through the door of my house. Mom, dad and Trina just left, so I’m now officially got the house to myself. I change into a grey t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants that is black and covered with light blue stars. I plop on to the couch and turn on the movie “The Outcasts”. This is a cute and funny little movie that is one of the few movies that can get me in a good mood. Cat says that one of the main girls in the movie looks similar to me but I don’t see it. I do agree that one of the guys looks an awfully like Beck.

This got me thinking of what happen earlier with Beck and Jade. I was really looking forward to hanging with the both of them without the whole group around. As much as I love the whole gang and spending time with them, Jade and Beck are the most interesting to be around. Since, me and Jade been getting along a little bit better now, I get to understand her a bit more. She helps me see things from a different perspective. She still refuses to call me by my first name but I would say life is easier now.

Beck is like the mediator for me and Jade. He not afraid of Jade’s rage and/or my self-doubts and be the one that have to calm one of us or both us down from our arguments that we tend to get into.

Speaking of Jade, she does remind me a bit of both of the mean girl and the girl who could potentially join a secret service of this movie. I can honestly see Jade say and do some of the things that both of the girls had done and said so far but I don’t think she is as terrible as the mean girl. Jade can be mean but I can tell that there is some softness in her that she rarely shows but I know it’s there.

I get to the scene when the ‘not-me’ girl and Beck’s look-alike almost kiss and I thought about the kiss me and Beck shared on my first day at HA. At the time, it was a mini-revenge toward Jade but I have to admit that it was the best kiss of my life. Jade will kill me if she knew that I enjoy that kiss or that I want to kiss Beck again. So, I keep it to myself. Also, I respect my friendship with both of them too much to try anything.

Eventually, the movie went off. My stomach started to growl, made me realise that I haven’t ate since lunch and it is 5:15 PM. I feeling too lazy to cook anything, so I order a medium cheese pizza.

I turn the tv on to some random show that is being marathoned that I have never seen before as I wait for the pizza. It seems like it’s about an old rock star who tries to stay relevant in the music industry and meet his 21-year-old daughter...who seems to look a lot like Jade.

_“This is getting really weird. First a Beck look-alike and now a Jade one too. I guess there is look-alike for myself too but I don’t fully see it. So, does that even count?”_ I thought to myself. I continue to watch it, I’m curious on how this showing going to play out. She can sing just as well as Jade but I think that Jade is a lot more better. I roll my eyes and laugh, “ _Not like I would ever tell her that, she will never let me live it down.”_

About time that the pizza arrive, I was in the middle of season one. I really like this show and the characters in it, especially the Jade look-alike. She’s similar to Jade but she’s different at the same time. They’re different as in this character is more expressive with her emotions than Jade. Otherwise, they are the same regarding everywhere else. They both got this rebellious attitude, both are hard-working, great singers and really beautiful...wait...beautiful?

_“Did I just think that Jade West is beautiful? Where did that come from?”_ I ponder, _“I mean, of course she is good looking, I would have to be blind not to notice. This doesn’t mean anything.”_ I pick up a second slice of pizza as my thoughts continue, _“But she not just beautiful though, she’s talented, smart and great with kids. I like that she challenges me in a way that I try to be the best version of myself.”_ I chew slowly, lost in thought.

The show is background noise to me right now. I’m barely paying attention it, _“Is it possible that I like Jade? Do I even want to like her? She been horrible to me since I met her but she been cooling down lately and I do would like to get to know more about her. Also, what about Beck? I been hiding my feelings for him because of Jade but I might like Jade now too, So, what do I do now? Act like I don’t either one of them for the sake of their relationship?”_

I check my phone for any notification, hoping that I might have missed any while I zone out. I frown at the no new messages pop-up. I lay down on the couch, too lazy to head upstairs to my room, I grab the throw blanket off the back of the couch. It just best that I just try to sleep on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very slow chapter with not a lot of interaction but I promise that everything will pick up in the next chapter.
> 
> The movie that I mentioned is called "The Outcasts", it stars Victoria Justice (Tori) and Avan Jogia (Beck). It's a cute and funny high school movie. Check it out on Netflix or Amazon if you're interested.
> 
> The tv show is called "Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll", it stars Elizabeth Gillies (Jade). I never saw it before but I thought it would be fun to reference it in the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade gets a bit insecure here and we see the beginning of Beck and Jade's plan play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this chapter was going to take longer to get out but I'm happy that I got done with it before Christmas. I hope everybody enjoys :)
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking Regular_

Text is Talking

_**Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging** _

**Jade POV**

I woke up wrap in Beck’s arms on Saturday morning, feeling really good. I smile when I thought about yesterday. The talk turned out a lot better than I thought it was going to be. We decided that the best course of action would be we ask Vega out for lunch and talk to her about her joining us in a relationship. Beck is going to text her because it would be less suspicious since we haven’t had the best relationship since she came to HA.

That last thing made me stop and think, _“What happens if she doesn’t want to be in a relationship with me because of the horrible things that I said or done?”_ I bite my lip. I can feel myself starting to stress out over this.

I was so wrapped up in my head that I didn’t realize that Beck woke up. “Good morning, beautiful.” He pulls me closer into his chest and lightly rub my back.

“Morning,” I say softly, laying my head on his chest.

He paused his movement, “Okay, what’s going on now in that head of yours? Before we went to bed, you were ecstatic about our plans for Tori and now all that excitement disappear.”

“What happens if she doesn’t want to be with me and she just wants you?” The words spill out my mouth before I can stop it.

He stays quiet for a bit, “Then we figure it out from there. I like Tori and I would like to date her but I love you more and if you’re unhappy, that makes me unhappy. Just know that whatever happens and whatever we all decide to do, that I love you and will be there for you.” Then he laughs, “Besides, you never know, Tori might want to date you and not me.”

I scoffed, “Why wouldn’t she want to date you? You’re funny, smart, handsome and so talented. She would be a fool to pass you up.”

He hums, “I can say the same for you too. You’re funny, smart, beautiful and so talented. She would be a fool to pass you up. So, tell me why she wouldn’t want to date you?”

“You’re not the one who basically torture her since she came to our school.” I sigh, “You’re pretty much been a really nice guy to her.”

“Jade, I’m not going to lie. You have been pretty mean to her since she got here but there been times when you actually help her out and that you show Tori that you care about her. Also, Tori is not always the nice girl in this, she gave back as much as she got. The revenge kiss on her second day of school should be obvious enough. That is a clear example that Tori can stand up for herself.” He put his hand under my chin and coach me to look at him. He gave me a soft smile on his face, “So, just relax. You can get through whatever mess we are about to get ourselves into. You’re Jade West, resident badass and you are going to own it. Okay?”

I nod my head and smirk,”You’re right! I got this.” I proudly proclaim

“Good, so I’m going to text Tori and ask her if she can meet us for lunch.” He grabs his phone and text out a message. He read out loud what he types:

 _ **Hey Tori, I was wondering if you happen to be free...say around noonish to eat lunch with me and Jade? We know this really awesome**_ diner _ **that sells burgers and milkshakes.**_

I nod my head and he press send, “I guess we wait.” I say as I get up and head to the bathroom and do my business. When I came out, Beck is sitting on the bed with a smile on his face. He shows me the screen of his phone:

**_Hey, I would love to come. Do you mind picking me up? It would be easier to go together than separately._ **

I smile, “Tell her that we can pick her up.”

He texts her back and throws his phone on the bed. We each took a separate shower and got dress. Luckily, I leave clothes over here at Beck’s place, so I don’t have to go home and deal with my step-mother. I put on a black t-shirt with a picture of my favorite horror film, “The Scissoring” and a black, crinkle skirt and my black combat boots. I decided to go with a more curling look with my hair and leave my makeup simple today.

Beck put on a white shirt on with a blue and red short sleeve button up shirt on over it but left it unbutton, regular blue jeans and his brown boots. I’ll admit that I’m a bit jealous that he didn’t have to do anything with his hair. We grab our stuff and left to head to Vega’s place. I decided to drive this time, so it gives me something to do when she gets in the car. Also, I don’t want to blurt things out before we are ready to tell her.

We pull up to Vega’s place and I honk the horn to let her know we’re outside. After a few minutes, Vega walks out with a red camisole on with a pair of white daisy duke shorts on. She had a jean jacket on and her hair is pulled up in a ponytail that has a few braids in it. She had on a pair of red and white vans on. _“Wow...she looks so gorgeous.”_ Beck turns to me and raise an eyebrow to say a silent, _“Wow”_.

Vega gets into the car, “Hey guys, thanks for inviting. You save me from having to deal with a boring Saturday by myself.” She had on her megawatts smile on. I give her a silent, “Whatever”. Beck turn around in his seat, “It was no problem, we...I think that it would be good for the three of us to hang out more, just the three of us.” Beck was always good at making everything sound casual. I’m more of the dramatic one between the two of us.

I pull off and head towards the diner. Beck and Tori were the ones to fill in most of the silence in the car with me chiming in with a few things here and there. We get to the small mom and pop type diner. It looks like those diners that you see in “Grease” or any shows or movies that are based on the 50’s. It’s own by this older couple, Janet and Earl, who owned this restaurant for over 30 years and they still make the best food around. Janet is this sweet 50-year-old woman who treats everybody like they are her own kids. She is a sassy, no-nonsense woman though who won’t let you get away with being disrespectful. Earl is about the same age and he is the grandfather that everybody would love to have. He loves to crack jokes and he doesn’t let anything bother him. I park the car and turn off the engine.

I give Beck a quick glance and got out the car. We head on inside and all I can think was, _“I hope everything turns out okay.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody enjoys the holidays. Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays) <3
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet one of the owners of the diner and Jade and Beck reveals agenda to Tori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everybody had a great Christmas (or any other holiday that you celebrate).
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

_**Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging** _

**Tori POV**

We walk into the diner and I fell in love with it right away. I look around the restaurant. The walls are a white with hints of blue. The counter is white top with blue and white tiles going down the side of it. There are blue stools lined in front the counter. The floor is scattered with blue and white tiles. Tables are color white. Booths and chairs are color blue. On the walls are signed pictures of celebrities, like Michael Jackson, Dolly Parton, and David Bowie. Hanged on the wall is a black and gold electric vintage guitar that looks signed but I can’t tell by who though. Waitresses in red uniforms swooping back and forward between helping customers and going to the back in the kitchen.

There are a few customers seated at the counter and booths. Some people are seated with another person or their families. While others are by themselves. The ages are all over, there is an elder couple are sitting at the corner table and two women who look to be in their 30’s gossiping at a nearby booth. A guy who seems to be in his mid-20’s sitting at the counter, drinking his coffee and reading something on his phone.

Beck and Jade lead me to a booth in the back. I slide in on one side and was surprised when Beck slide in right next to me. Jade didn’t look surprised or angry by that and just slide in across from us. _“That is so weird, Jade always get upset when Beck doesn’t sit next to her and he anywhere near me.”_

Beck called over a woman that looks to be in her 50’s. She has on a red waitress outfit and a white apron around her waist. She looks to be about 5’4 and has blonde hair that is pulled back into a bun. She has a pencil sitting in her ear and the biggest and warmest smile that I ever saw. Immediately, I felt like I was at home.

“My, my. Jade and Beck. I haven’t seen you guys in ages. How have you guys been?” The woman says.

“We’re good. You know, same old, same old.” Jade shrugs.

“Still giving them hell, huh Jade?” she teases. Jade smirks and pretends to zip her lips. The woman laughs.

“Ms. Janet, this is our friend Tori. Tori, this is Ms. Janet. She and her husband, Earl owns this restaurant. Me and Jade try to come here as often as we can, when we are not super busy/” Beck jumps in. I reach out my hand, “Nice to meet you, Ms. Janet. This place looks so wonderful.” I politely say. She grabs my hand and shakes it, “My god, look at you. You’re absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart. It’s nice to meet a friend of Jade and Beck.”

I blush while Beck and Jade snickered at my embarrassment. I mock glare at them, _“They are so ridiculous.”_ Ms. Janet rolls her eyes at them, “You’re both a bunch of children. Act your age, not your shoe size.” She lightly scolds them with a teasing smile. I smile at her, _“I like her, anybody who isn’t afraid to scold Jade and get away with it sounds like a person that I would love to be around.”_

Both Jade and Beck gave Ms. Janet an innocent look. I have never seen Jade act so silly before, “You know that I’m not falling for that, right?” Ms. Janet says amused. I cover my smile with my hand. Jade gives me a small smirk and a wink. I try to ignore the flutter in my stomach.

“Anyways, let me get you kids started with something to drink.” Ms. Janet asks while pulling the pad out of her apron and the pencil from behind her ear.

Jade order a black coffee and Beck order a vanilla milkshake. I order a glass of water but Beck talk me into getting a milkshake, so I order a strawberry milkshake. Ms. Janet wrote down our order and told us that she’ll be back with our drinks. When she left, Beck slips his arm behind me on the back of where I’m sitting.

I freeze up and look at Jade. My mouth was ready to try to placate Jade but the words stop when I see the look on her face. It wasn’t a look of disdain or hostility but a look of content and...slightly eager? _“Why would she be eager about Beck’s arm being almost around me?”_ I look at Beck and see that he got the same look on his face. I bite my lip and look at the menu that Ms. Janet brought to us when she came over to take our drink order. My mind's racing, _“What is going on?”_

The sound of someone clearing their throat made me look up. Jade started to speak when she sees that she have my attention, “So Vega, Beck and I invited you out with us for another reason besides you just hanging out with us.” She was about to continue but Ms. Janet came back with our drinks. We order our foods and she heads back to the kitchen. I was thankful she brought our drinks so that I have something to do with my hands.

Jade continues as she stirs in two small packs of sugar into her coffee, “Like I was saying, we invited you out with us for another reason besides you just hanging out with us. Umm...we...I…” She pauses to take a breath, she looks to be having a hard time saying what she needs to say. _“Jade is never nervous to say what is on her mind, I wonder what is going through her head.”_ My heart is racing and I’m holding on to my glass to stop my hand from shaking with nerves.

Beck reaches over to grab one of Jade’s hand and that seems to give her the confidence she needs, “Tori, I like you...romantically and I already knew that Beck has a crush on you as well. So we had a long talk about it and we decided that we want to pursue a relationship with you...if you have us.”

I look at her face. I didn’t see any hints of humor or that she is trying to trick me but she is a good actor and I was starting to doubt her but then I notice the hope and vulnerability in her eyes. Jade is a guarded person but she would never show raw emotions unless she is serious. Then I look over at Beck and he looks just as hopeful as she does. I know that he would never go along with this if this was a prank.

After a minute or two of silence, I finally speak. “I...think that I believe you and I truly want to believe you. So, before I say what I’m thinking, please be honest with me and tell me if this is a trick if it is.”

Jade use her free hand to grab my hand, “Tori, I can promise you that I would never do something like this to play a trick on you. I can be mean but I’m not a cruel person.” There was so much conviction and passion in her voice and eyes that she only uses with Beck, that I made me believe her.

“Okay, I believe you. I want to give us a try,” That made both Beck and Jade light up like children in a candy store. Which made me feel bad for saying what about to say next. “But there are some things that we seriously need to talk about and clear up before anything can happen.” I straighten up and my voice had a very serious tone to it to show that I’m serious. They both look nervous and look at each other before they turn back to me. Beck nods his heads for me to continue.

“Jade, me and you don’t have the best history together and this needs to be clear out before moving forward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Tori talk it out and the three of them gets some lovely advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this meant to be a Beck chapter but Jade needed this to be her chapter. So, if anybody who was hoping to hear from Beck, I promise that he will get his moment.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

_**Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging** _

**Jade POV**

“Jade, me and you don’t have the best history together and this needs to be clear out before moving forward.” I knew that my response can make it or break it for the three of us and that terrifies me.

She’s reading my face, trying to get a good read if I’m going to lie to her or not. I’m trying to appear open for her but it’s hard to fight with years of keeping my walls up towards everyone, except Beck. _“Well, here goes nothing.”_

I squeeze her hand that I’m still holding and start to talk, “I know this may seem strange coming from me because of the way that I had been treating you since you came to HA but I truly do like you and I do consider you one of my closest friends, of course after Beck and Cat. To be honest, the main reason behind my aggression was because of jealousy. When I first saw you with Beck on your first day, I really thought you were trying to hit on him and that kiss wasn’t helping your case.” I give a small chuckle at that.

I took a breath,“Then I notice that you’re truly talented too. So, not only are you pretty but you talented too? You started to become my competition but then on the way, I can see that you have a big heart too.” Tori has a small smile on her face “You were so willing to help me out, even when I wasn’t my best towards you and I started to see another side of you that I was too blind to see. You became my friend, even when I couldn’t admit it to myself. As time pass, my feelings for you grew and eventually, I knew that I like you in a more romantic way.”

I stop talking to give her time to process my words. “Why did you kept being so mean then?” She asks. I shrug, “For no other reason then I was scared of letting you into a place that only Beck was allowed to be in.”

“What change your mind?” She bites her lip.

“I was getting too tired of trying to keep it in, it was driving me crazy and also Beck help push it along.” Beck was surprised to hear his name in my answer.

“Me? What do I have to do with it?” He asks

“Well, our talk last night and this morning help me find my confidence in doing this and help solidify that you want this too like I suspected.” We smile at each other and he kisses the back of my hand.

I look back at Tori and she is smiling at us, it reminded me of when she helps me and Beck get back together and how happy she was for us. “So, Tori, I’m really sorry about the way the way that I treated you. I can’t promise that I will completely stop being that Jade when we are in public but I promise that I will try my hardest to either stop or tone it down.”

Tori nods her head, “Thank you for apologizing and I accept it. I want to apologize too because to be fair, I wasn’t holding back either and I think that this is a good time to wipe the slate clean and start over. There is some trust that needs to be built between us and I want to see where things go for the three of us.” She ended off with a shy smile.

We smile at her. Beck slips his arm from the back of from where Tori is seating and slip it around her waist and pull her closer in. Instead of feeling the normal jealousy and anger, I felt really happy to see them like that and I wish this table wasn’t in the way so I can join them.

_“Huh, I guess I really was telling the truth about being okay with them being together too. Good to know.”_ I thought to myself and then I smirk, “Tori, you do know that this means that you’re going to be on the opposite end of my jealous side.”

She thought over my word and laugh, “Just try not harm anybody or kill them, okay?”

“No promises,” I joke.

We sit there in comfortable silence, just happy that we got to talk out some stuff. It not magically going to go away but it is acknowledged and going to be work on in the future. I was so deep in thought that I didn’t notice Janet bringing us our food.

“Well, isn’t this such an adorable site to see?” She says, making us jump out of our bubble. We let each other go and give each other the appropriate amount of space in between each other. Me and Beck try to keep a cool composure but poor Tori was a basically turning red over there.

Janet laughs at us, “Aww, don’t you kids get all embarrassed on me. Young love is such a beautiful thing and it should be cherish. I still remember the day when my Earland I went on on our first date. He was so handsome but the man was nervous and clumsy, I was afraid if everyone was going to survive the night. We went to a nice diner, similar to this one, and by the end of the night, the man had knocked over a glass of water on my lap, bump into a waitress that bump in another waitress that drop food everywhere and left his wallet at home, which ended up with me paying for dinner.” She was laughing throughout the whole story. The three of us wasn’t doing any better.

She continues, “And you know what? That made me fall in love with that man.” Her eyes and smile soften up. “So cherish every moment that you have together and never take anything for granted.” She gave us our food and left with a parting smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter didn't come off as me pushing everything to the side, I hope that it shows that their problems are still there but it's going to be work on together.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck is in heaven with his two girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

_**Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging** _

**Beck POV**

When Ms. Janet left our table, her last parting words really stuck with me. I feel proud of the girls for at least talking things out and bringing a peace that everyone been needing for a long time. _“Question is, how long is that going to stay?”_

I would be foolish into thinking that this going to last, they are the complete opposite of each other. Tori is daytime, Jade is nighttime. Jade is dark and edgy, Tori is bright and soft. No way this is going to be a fun and easy ride, nothing is with Jade and add in the mix of Tori (which that is a whole new ball game for both Jade and I) then it is either going to turn out to be a ticking time bomb or the best damn fireworks show that I will ever see and I’ll cherish every step of the way.

I start biting into my cheeseburger when I notice small movements from the girls. I look up to see them stealing glances at each other and me. Jade, while she is eating her chicken salad, is a bit more sneaky about it but I was able to still catch her. Tori is terrible at being subtle. I can see her looking over her chicken sandwich. I wink at her when she notices her looks, she blushes as she looks away.

I chuckle, _“I think I might have found my new favorite thing to do: making Tori blush. It’s the cutest thing ever. Have she always been this adorable or am I just noticing this?”_

We keep eating in mostly silence but it’s like our eyes were doing all the talking. It was like we were little kids and we would just giggle when our eyes would meet. It reminds me of when me and Jade started to date. The giddiness that I felt back then was coming back with a vengeance.

Eventually, we finish up our food. “Hey, do you guys want to come over? Unless there is you have to babysit again.” Tori asked, trying to play it cool but I can hear the hope in her voice.

I look at Jade and she nods her head, “Yeah, we would love to come over.” I said

“Yay!...I mean that’s cool” She tries to play it cool again.

After the three of us arguing on who should pay the bill (Jade won), Jade pay for the bill and we said our goodbyes to Ms. Janet and head to the car. Jade hand me her car keys and got into the passenger seat. I got into the driver seat while Tori got in the back. It was a quick drive to Tori’s place.

We head on inside, “You guys can have a seat and turn on the TV. I’ll go get us some waters.” Tori said while heading into the kitchen. I turn on the TV to see a couple that looks a lot like Tori and I and they seem to be in the middle of a hot make-out session.

“Ummm...hey Tori?” I call out to her while trying to keep a straight face. Jade is next to me looking just as amuse and shock as I am. “

Yeah? What’s up?” She asks as she is looking at her phone and walking into the living room.

“Why is there a couple that looks like us making-out on your television?” I smirk, all sense of shock is gone and I am left with amusement.

“Wait...what?!?” She looks at her TV screen with wide eyes, “Oh my gosh, I was supposed to turn that off before I left.”

Jade was giggling next to me, “That doesn’t explain why you were watching it.” She says in between laughs. I’m just sitting there waiting for her answer, my smirk getting bigger. “Well, this is a really awesome movie that is cute and funny and so happens to stare a guy that looks like you.” Tori was blushing so hard right now, “Besides, I don’t think me and that girl even looks-alike. Cat thinks so but I don’t.” Jade perks up when she heard Cat’s name, “Wait, Cat knows about this movie but I don’t?” She seems a bit offended by that. “Well, at the time I thought you would have my head if you knew that I watch a guy that looks like your boyfriend kiss a girl that looks like me (even though I don’t agree that she looks like me).” Jade accepted her answer, even though she is still a little annoyed by that.

I took pity on Tori and took some of the heat off of her, “It’s okay, Tori. We are not upset by it or trying to make fun of you. I can safely speak for the both us and say that we think it’s cute. Why don’t you come over here and sit with us?” I look over at Jade to her nod her head in agreement.

Tori slowly walk over to us. When she got close enough, Jade pull her down in between us. After figuring out the right placement for our arms and legs, we found a comfortable position for the three of us. Tori is in the middle with her sock covered feet on my lap and her head on Jade’s lap. Jade feet and legs are under Tori and I’m sitting slouch on the couch. It took a while to get used to but this felt really nice.

After a few minutes into a movie we decided on, I look over at the girls. They both are deep into the film while Jade is combing her fingers through Tori’s hair. I can’t help by think on how lucky am I to have these two beautiful girls be want to be with me. Jade notice me staring and smile. I smile back and we turn back to the movie.

When the movie was over, Tori got up to get some popcorn while me and Jade stretch out our muscles. Jade lay her head on my shoulder. When Tori came back into the living room and stop and stare at us. She set the bowl down on the table and got to eye level with Jade.

“I want to try something, is that okay?” Jade nods her head. Tori softly took Jade’s face into her hand and lean in to kiss her. At first, it was soft and hesitant but it grew more passionate. They pull away after a few seconds, “So, how was that?” Tori asks shyly

“That was so freaking hot. You’re a pretty good kisser, Vega. I’m jealous that Beck got to you first.” Jade smile which made Tori smile her famous megawatts smile.

She turns toward me, “Want to go for round two?”

I smile back, “Yeah, I would love to.” This time, I’m the one who put my hands softly on her face and pulling her into a kiss. This kiss was a million times better than the one we did before. This one wasn’t done out of pettiness, this is just sweet Tori showing affection for her significant other (or others in our case). The kiss lasted as long as her and Jade’s kiss lasted but I love every second of it. “Wow” is all I can say.

Tori giggle at my reaction and got up to grab the popcorn. We got back into our original position and put on another movie but this time around, we barely pay any attention to the movie. We were too busy with paying attention to each other with looks and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie that I mentioned is called "The Outcasts", it stars Victoria Justice (Tori) and Avan Jogia (Beck). It's a cute and funny high school movie. Check it out on Netflix or Amazon if you're interested.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter of them being cute over text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

_**Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging** _

**Tori POV**

After a few movies and some order in Chinese food for dinner, Beck and Jade were getting ready to go. As much as I don’t want them to go, it’s for the best so we don’t rush into anything too fast. I give them both a kiss. Their kisses will always give me shivers down my spine, Jade’s so sensual and passionate while Beck’s playful and loving. I can’t get enough of either one of them.

It took awhile for them to leave since they didn’t want to and I didn’t want them to leave but with a lot of willpower and promises of me coming over to Beck’s place tomorrow to hang out some more, they left.

I watch them pull off through the doorway, waving at them until they become a small dot in the distance. I close and lock the door then lean against it with a sigh. This day was a rollercoaster of emotions for me, _“But it’s one that I will never give off of.”_ I think with a smile.

I head upstairs to go to take a shower. I put on a blue long sleeve pajama shirt and a pair of matching shorts. I notice that I got a text message from Jade. I see that there was an attachment to it. I click on the attachment and it was her and Beck laying on Beck’s bed. Beck ditch his button-up shirt while Jade is still in her shirt she had on today. Beck is laying on his back with Jade’s head on his chest. They are both pouting into the camera. Under the picture there is a text that says:

**_Wishing you were here._ **

I coo at the picture and text her back:

**_You guys don’t play fair :(_ **

After a minute or two, she texts back with another attachment, I click on the attachment and it was them kissing in the picture and beneath it, she typed:

**_Never say we didn’t ;)_ **

My mouth went slack and a gasp came out. Then a smile grew on my face. After seeing they make-out a lot in the hallway at school and countless other places I got used to it and I just ignore them but something about seeing them like this and knowing that they want me to be a part of that with them, it makes me feel warm inside.

It’s crazy for me to feel this way for them, especially since I never got this giddy or warm with any other guy before and girls were out the question before. Now, I’m with a boy and a girl who drives me absolutely insane and I love it.

I text Jade back a picture of me sticking my tongue out and wrote under it:

**_Fine, then no more kisses from me for you guys >:) _ **

I put my phone on my bed and went to brush my teeth and my hair. I head back into my bedroom, turn my lights off and slide into bed. I look at my phone to see another message. Another picture of them with scared looks on their faces and a text under it saying:

**_Noooooo, you can’t do that._ **

I giggle and text back:

**_Ok, fine I won’t do it lol but I need to go bed if I’m going to be any use to you guys tomorrow. Good night :-*_ **

She texts back: *Sigh* fine, I guess we can let you go to bed ;), good night babe :-*

I put my phone on the charger and set it on my bedside table. I turn over, trying to relax my body to go to sleep but my mind is racing too much. All I can think about was today and how much stress but fun that I had today. I’m so excited to see what tomorrow is going to bring for us. After a while, I finally fell asleep. Dreaming about a beautiful rebellious goth and a handsome fluffy hair boy.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up the next morning, feeling super refresh and relax. I just lay there in bed thinking, when everything from yesterday came rushing back to me and the biggest smile grew on my face.

I hear my phone went off to a notification on my phone. I was happily surprised to see that this time it was from Beck. There wasn’t any attachment here like Jade’s messages, just a simple text that says:

**_Good morning, Beautiful. I hope that you had a good night sleep. I can’t wait to have you here with us :)_ **

I smile, it’s been awhile since I got a good morning text from someone that wasn’t my mom and I gotta say it felt really nice and super cute to know that Beck likes to do that. I text him back:

**_Good morning to you too lol. I had a wonderful night sleep but it could have been better if I had a little bit of company with me :( but knowing that I’ll be over there with you guys made it a bit more bearable._ **

I got up to quickly use the bathroom and wash my hands. I grab my phone out my room and head downstairs to the kitchen. Mom, dad, and Trina won’t be back until next Sunday, so I still have another week for the house for myself and I’m going to milk it as much as I can and make some pancakes, bacon, and eggs for myself. Normally, I don’t make them while everybody is here because they tend to eat it all up, especially dad and Trina.

I was in the middle of eating breakfast when I notice that Beck text me back. He had an attachment this time. It is of him and Jade sitting on his bed. Beck is sitting against the wall with Jade sitting in between his legs with her back against his chest.

They are smiling into the camera with Beck’s head on Jade shoulder and Jade go her fingers in his hair. They look like they just came from a magazine cover even though you can tell that they only been awake for a short amount of time. _“They are so beautiful together.”_

Under the picture, it says:

**_Hurry up then :‑J ;)_ **

“They are going to be the death of me,” I said out loud and laugh. I finish up my breakfast. I text back a quick getting ready now message to them and quickly clean up. I head upstairs to get dress. I’m happy that I took a shower last night, so I don’t have to worry about it later. I put on a purple and blue button up shirt with a black camisole under it, a pair of black skinny jeans and black and white vans. I left my hair down and wavy today but I still brought a hair tie, just in case. I grab my stuff and head out the door and got into my car and pull off to Beck’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there wasn't much to this chapter but the next chapter will pick up with some much needed talking between the three of them and I just want them to be cutesy right now.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cute chapter with a semi-serious conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of 2017. Yay!! Lol, next chapter will be up after the New Years.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

_**Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging** _

**Beck POV**

I smile at the text message from Tori and tell Jade that we need to get shower and dress. We each took a shower and got dress. I put on a grey long sleeve shirt with denim skinny jeans with a pair of boots I had on yesterday. Jade put on a purple and black stripe shirt that the sleeves stop below her elbow with black leggings and put on a pair of black knee-high boots.

I sit down on the couch and check my phone to see if there any messages. I got an I’m on my way text from Tori and a cute adorable picture of her with three cups of coffee from the coffee place that Jade loves.

I was too busy smiling at the picture, I didn’t notice Jade sitting next to me. Normally, Jade would get really insecure and jealous if she sees me smile at another girl’s picture but this time she smiles at it and compliments Tori for remembering her favorite coffee place. I can see her look at me in the corner of my eyes when she eventually looks away from the picture.

“You really like her, huh?” she asks. I look at her, search her face to make sure she is 100% okay with this. All I saw was a soft smile and a twinkle in her eyes. I nod my head, “Yeah, I really do. It’s really nice to be able to be on this side of things with Tori...Were you okay with everything we did yesterday?”

She tilts her head, “Surprisingly, yeah. I was completely fine with...to be honest, I thought it was really hot to see you two interact together.” Her smile turned into a smirk, “How did you feel about seeing me and Tori kissing?”

I lean in closer to her, “Babe, that was the most single hottest thing that I have ever witness in my life.” I give her a quick kiss. Then there was a knock on the door, “That must be our girl.” Jade’s face lights up at my words, “Our girl...I like that.”

I smirk and head towards the door. I open it up to see Tori standing there with the cups of coffees and that beautiful smile of hers on her face, “Hey Beck” She says excitedly and head on inside. I stop her to give her a deep kiss and then let her go inside.

She seems stunned by the sudden kiss but her smile came back in full force. While she tries to catch her bearings, Jade swooped in and kiss her. She pulls back a little and says, “Hey babe” in a low sultry voice. I can’t help but chuckle at Tori’s look of amazement at Jade. _“I can’t blame her though, Jade is pretty amazing.”_

It seems like Tori’s brain was rebooting for a second there but she was able to come back down to Earth, “Hey guys, I would ask if you guys miss me but the hellos that I just received, I think it safe to say that I been thoroughly miss but I can’t complain. I really miss you guys too.” She had a shy smile on her face. “That’s why I stop at Jade’s favorite coffee shop and got her black coffee with two small lumps of sugar. Beck, I got you an iced coffee and for me, a mocha frappuccino.”

She hands us our drinks, Jade took a sip of her coffee and let out a moan from the first sip, “God, I needed that. Thanks, babe. You’re now my favorite person in the world.” She pulls Tori with her to the couch and wraps herself around Tori’s body as she continues to drink her coffee. I pout after them, “Awww guys, what about me? Do I get some loving too?”

The girls look at each other, they look to be in a silent conversation with each other. Both turn to me, smirk and shake their heads, “Nope” they say in unison.

My mouth dropped in shock, “What? Why?” I whine. The girls giggle at my predicament and kept cuddling up with each other, once in a while give each other kisses. I had no choice but to sit on the side as I watch. Even though I really want to join along with them, it was nice to see them get along and be wrapped up in each other. It’s an added bonus that they look so hot while they are like this, I am so lucky to be the man that they want to share this moment with. It was interesting thing to see Jade snuggle under someone that wasn't me. She isn’t the snuggly type unless it just me and her alone.

I watch her with Tori and I notice that she is more gentle with Tori. I can see that takes on the more dominant role with the half-latina than with me. With me, she lets me have the dominant role. Which is why I’m the only one that gets her to somewhat polite in public. I was in awe with this side of Jade. It’s like I’m seeing my girlfriend in a whole new light and it’s all because of that sweet girl in her arms.

Tori seems to revel in the attention. I wonder if she gets any attention at home with a sister like Trina around. _“Probably not. Trina is a loud presence and Tori let herself get push to the side.”_ I think to myself. _“Also, her parents seem to be gone a lot from home too. There were plenty of time when Tori is home alone or have to watch Trina for her parents. She seems to never put herself first.”_

Tori brought me back to the present when she started talking, “So, I been thinking” she starts out, Jade interrupts her with a joking, “Did it hurt?” Tori lightly tap Jade’s arm with a mock, “Hey!”

I chuckle at them, “As you were saying, Tor.”

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have been thinking about what are we going to do about school tomorrow.” She shyly bites her lip.

“What do mean?” Jade asks.

Tori sigh, “Are we going to come out as a couple tomorrow at school or we going to pretend to go back to before this weekend?”

“Mmm, what do you want to do?” I ask her to get her opinion. She thought about her answer, “On one hand, I want to be open with you guys at school. It would nice to be able to hold hands or kiss you guys. It would be nice to be able to tell the world that I’m yours and that you guys are mine. On the other hand, we would be the first triad couple there. Would everybody be ready for that? Are we ready to tell our closest friends? Our family? I’m on the fence.”

She looks at Jade and me, “What do you guys think?” I nod to Jade to let her go first, “To be honest, I haven’t given it much thought. We just got together and I just been wanting to enjoy this time with you guys.” They turn to me for my answer.

“I’m on the fence too. I’m not sure what is the best route for this...how about we just take each day at a time. Okay?” Both girls nod their heads, I walk over to them and sat down behind Jade. We push aside the heavy conversation for now and just talk about random things and stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you guys think they should come out or keep the relationship to themselves for a little while longer?
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cutesy moments between these three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging_ **

**Jade POV**

****We spend the day like we spent yesterday, but this time since Beck doesn’t own a TV, we talk about pretty much everything. We didn’t get into too deep because none of us are ready to truly dive into our past and present but I did touch on my lack of a relationship with my mom and my stagnant relationship with my dad and my step-mom. I gushed about my little brother and all the kids I had worked with on my segment on TheSlap, ‘Jade With Tots.’

Beck talked about how his relationship with his parents is and why he moved to the RV. He always tells people that he moved into the RV because he wants to set his own rules but the real reason was that his dad and him would argue so much over everything. Beck’s dad had enough of it and bought the RV from a rapper name Fat Biscuit. Beck moved in here and now their relationship is slowly getting better.

The best thing about all this is how Tori will give us her undivided attention. Her expressive eyes show all of her emotions, hurt, pain, empathy, hope and naive optimism and it’s all for us. It was like we were the center of her world and just with that, it made me want to be open with her. It wasn’t completely one-sided though. We got to learn about the fact that Tori and her sister do have a pretty good relationship with each other. 

“Wait, so what you’re telling me is that Trina can actually be a decent human being?” I ask in disbelief. Beck has the same look doubtful at what we are being told.

Tori laugh at the look on our faces, “Yes, she can be a decent human being. She just really spoils and our parents let her get away with a lot of things. I had to grow up a lot faster because of it.” Her smile got dimmer when she said that. My heartache for her and I tighten my arms around her. “To be honest, meeting the whole group and becoming friends with you guys allow me to act my age and take chances that I would normally never do.”

Beck kiss her temple, “I’m glad that we can bring some joy into your life and bring you out your shell. You have so much potential and we didn’t want to see it get wasted.”

I nod my head in agreeance, “Yeah, that was one of the reasons why I was so nasty towards you. I saw how talented you really are, I needed to prove that I was the best. It pushes me to try to be better than you.”

“Aww Jade, if it wasn’t for you trying to one-up me, I wouldn’t see the passion that I had inside me. You were the one that really brought out my fire and passion.” The look on her face was earnest and I couldn’t help but pull her in for a sweet, soft kiss.

The conversations were all over the place. We moved on to our hopes and dreams, our like and dislikes and things that are simple like homework for the classes we share and don’t share and things that are deep like possible future plans for after we graduate. 

We will throw in kisses throughout the conversations. Kisses on the neck, temple, lips, cheeks, etc. Some of the kisses got a bit hot and heavy. Poor little Tori’s neck and collarbone have a few hickeys on them. _“I can’t say that I feel sorry about that.”_ I mentally smirk. I meet Beck’s eyes and can tell that feel the same way too.

Hours have gone by before I realize that it was time for dinner. We decided to just order pizza, feeling too lazy cook anything on Beck’s grill. Beck order the pizza and then perk up like he was reminded of something. 

“Hey, do you girls want to play a game?” What people don’t know is that Beck have a secret love for those party type games and he has a stack of them in the RV. I shrug, feeling neutral about it. Tori nods her head but she was a bit surprised to hear that Beck own party games, “Sure, sounds like fun.”

Beck pulled out a bunch of board games, there was Sorry, Life, Monopoly, Outrageous Game, Pictionary, Clue and so many others. We let Tori pick out the game since this her first time playing with us. She picks out Scrabble.

About time the pizza got here, Beck paid for it and brought inside the RV, me and Tori are arguing back and forth with each other over the fact that the word she used was a word or not. Luckily, the argument wasn’t as bad as it uses to be but we could have handled it better. Long story short, Beck has sent us to a corner of the RV and told us to stay in our corner until we can talk like adults.

Now, here I am sitting on Beck’s bed with my arms cross. I look over to see Beck flipping through a car magazine on the floor. In my peripheral view, I see Tori on the corner of the couch. She’s sadly looking down at her lap. Normally, that wouldn’t bother me but now, my heart drops seeing her like that.

I sigh and stand up, Beck swiftly looks at me. Squinting his eyes, trying to figure out what I’m going to do. I ignore him and walk over to Tori. She looks up when she noticed me standing in front of her. I sigh again and sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her. I was really happy when she didn’t hesitate to wrap herself around me.

I start to talk, “I’m sorry, babe. I shouldn’t have let that escalate like that over a stupid game.” I kiss her cheek. “I’m sorry too. There was no need for me to act that.” She says softly. We stay like that for a minute or two until Beck interrupts us.

“So, now that you girls kiss and made up, we should eat the pizza now. Luckily, it still has a bit of warmth to it.” Beck smiles at us. We smile, nod our head and got up to get some food.

We sat around and eat our pizza while we tell each other some ridiculous stories. We were like that for an hour or two, until Tori had to leave to get home. She didn’t want to go to bed too late and wake up too cranky for school tomorrow. _“I have seen that girl when she doesn’t get enough of sleep and she is more of a dragon than I am.”_ I mentally cringe about that day.

We kiss Tori good-bye and watch her get inside her car and drive away. About a half-an-hour later, me and Beck get a text saying that she made it home. We text for a little bit and then say our good-nights and see tomorrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school since Beck, Tori and Jade start to be a couple. Let's see how that goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging_ **

**Tori POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I turn it off and took a minute to just lay there in my bed and think about the weekend. I smile, it was a life-changing roller coaster of emotions type of weekend but I love every minute of it.

I get up and get ready for school. I take a shower and put on a pink sleeveless shirt with white polka dots on it, blue ripped skinny jeans and my brown knee-high boots. I threw on my brown leather jacket over my shirt. I curled my hair to give my hair some bounce. I grab my owl necklace and my brown beaded bracelet.

I head downstairs and fix me a bowl of cereal, feeling too lazy to make a big breakfast. I finish up and quickly clean out the bowl. I went back upstairs to brush my teeth and wipe off the food around my mouth. I check my reflection in the mirror and notice the hickeys on my neck and groan, _“I’m going to kill Jade and Beck”_ I sigh, _“I hope I’ll be able to cover this up.”_

I get out my makeup and start putting it on over the bite marks. About 45 minutes later, I was able to kinda cover up the hickeys. “I guess this will have to do. Hopefully, no one is able to notice them.” I said to myself.

I grab my backpack and phone and head out the door. It takes me about an hour to get to school. I park my car into a pretty decent spot and head on over to the café area on campus. I see Cat, Robbie, and André sitting at our normal table. I see no sign of Jade and/or Beck anywhere.

Cat is the first one to see me. She gave me a huge smile and start excitedly waving at me. _“She looks like a little kid seeing their parent after their first day at school.”_ I thought to myself as I smile and give her a smile wave,

“Tori, Tori guess what Robbie did on our date?” She doesn’t bother with the hello’s but it doesn’t bother me. Her excitement was pretty contiguous. “What did he do?” I keep on smiling at her.

“He took me to a beach house that he parents own and we spent the whole weekend there. It was so big and beautiful. You should have seen it.” She is nearly jumping up and down as she is talking. I was a bit shock that Robbie’s parents own a beach house.

“Oh wow, that sounds so romantic. I’m happy that you had a really great time over the weekend.” I gush. I can see Robbie blushing as he hears Cat continues to talk about their date weekend. As Cat keep talking, I see Beck and Jade walk on over to the table.

My heart starts to pound in my chest as I try to subtly check them out but the way Jade is smirking and Beck raised his eyebrow at me, I can tell that I’m not doing a good job at it. Jade has on a red and black striped long sleeve shirt that have a lacy shoulder and a pair of black skinny jeans. She has on a pair of black combat boots. Her signature ring necklace is around her neck along with a necklace with a pair of scissors hanging off on it. Her jet black hair is braided back into a ponytail with the hints of green and blue peeping out. Beck looks casually hot like he always does. He has on a pair of blue jeans and a black and white shirt on. He threw on a leather jacket over it with his own pair of black combat boots on. I bite my lip and look away before I get caught by the others.

We greeted them as sit down, Jade slides in the seat next to me. She gives me a quick smile before her face went back to its normal bored look. Beck threw his arm over her shoulder, making sure to slyly to brush his hand on my shoulder before Jade holds on to his hand. A hint of smile brush against my face.

Cat wasted no time before she caught Jade and Beck up to her and Robbie’s weekend. I can hear André complaining to Robbie about his weekend at his grandma’s place. From the sound of it, it wasn’t a very relaxing for him. _“Poor André, I’m glad that the weekend is over for him.”_ I thought to myself but then I felt a foot lightly touch mine and I knew that it was Jade’s foot. I inwardly smile while I listen to Cat’s rambling on and Jade’s ‘uh huh’s’ and ‘Oh, yeah’s’.

When Cat was done with her story and turn her attention to Robbie when he started to play with her hair. André and Beck were talking about this car that Beck wants to remodel. Jade turned to me, “So, Vega. You’re looking pretty nice today?” She asks coolly like it was no big deal. Everybody at the table at the table has a look of shock on their face. Beck is the only one to look unaffected by this. I clear my throat and answer her, “Thank you, Jade. You are looking good too. How was your weekend?” I'm trying to play it cool, knowing that the others are aware of our conversation, “Pretty good, but it was much too short. I had so many things that I want to do that I didn’t have enough time for.” I was able to fill in the blank of the unspoken things she didn’t say. I bite my lip and nod my head in agreement. Her eyes look down at my lips when I did that and her eyes darken.

As we continue our polite conversation, the gang starts to relax and go back to their own conversations. Me and Jade got to a point when the conversation went from polite to just relax (not completely but pretty close). Everything was going pretty okay until Cat spoke up.

“Hey Tori, is that a hickey on your neck.” My whole body went frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm starting the first day of winter quarter of school tomorrow. So, updates are going to take a bit longer than usual than normal. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for understanding.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically the beginning of the day at school through Jade's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

_**Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging** _

**Jade POV**

“Hey, Tori is that a hickey on your neck.” Tori whole body froze and her eyes were bugging out her head. The whole table went dead silent as everybody looks at Tori and Cat. Beck slightly shifts next to me and lightly drumming his finger on my hand. I knew that we were thinking the same thing, _“Tori is going to kill us.”_

I clear my throat and let out a sarcastic laugh, “Really Cat? A hickey? This is Vega we’re talking about here, she is too innocent to let some guy give her a hickey. She is such a goody-two-shoes. It could have been from the curling iron when she was doing her hair. You’re such a klutz, Vega.” I give her sneer, hoping to take the heat off of her. She looks really offended by what I said but the gratefulness in her eyes gave her away and my heart flutter in my chest but Robbie had to ruin it.

“No way, those look too low to come from a curling iron. It’s closer to her collarbone.” He says.

She looks like she was trying to come up with something but she can’t. I try to think of another possible excuse that wouldn’t look suspicious. She groans and opens her mouth. Before she could say anything the bell rings to tell us that we need to start heading to class soon.

Tori sigh in relief and got up in a hurry, not giving anybody any time to question her. I walk hand and hand with Beck inside the building to my locker. I look over to see Tori was at her locker. Beck see me looking over at her and raise his eyebrow.  
“

I’m going to see if she is alright. I’ll see you in class, okay?” I whisper to him, making sure no one is able to hear me. He nods his head and turns to get his locker. I walk over to Tori.

“Hey Vega, I need to talk to you.” I didn’t wait for her answer as I pull her towards the storage closet. She hurriedly closes her locker and quickly follows me. As soon I close the closet door, I lock the door and look her over.

“How are you feeling?” I ask her in the soft voice that I only use for her and Beck.

She shrugs her shoulder with a soft smile, “Things could be better but not too bad. Thanks for trying to cover up for me back there. I was freaking out.”

I smile back, “It’s was no problem. Though, you need to learn to lie more quickly. I can't keep saving your butt.” I look around her at her butt and smirk, “No matter how good it looks in those jeans.” I say as I look back at her face.

She snaps her fingers in my face, “Hey! I wouldn’t need saving if you and Beck learn to control your possessive urges and end up with these.” She points at the hickeys on her neck. Then she crosses her arms which pushes up her chest, my eyes wander down. She put her hand under my chin and lift it up a little, “My eyes are up here.”

She laughs, “Come on before we are late to class. You might want to wipe the drool off your chin.” She tries to walk around me to leave but I pull her into a deep kiss that leaves her breathless. “Have a nice day, baby,” I whisper as I walk out with a self-satisfying smirk.

I walk into class and take my seat next to Beck. He took one look at my face and knew that something good happens just happen. Before he can ask, Tori walk through the door with a smile on her face and sit down next to André right in front of us.

“Damn girl, you look like you just came off of cloud nine. What happen to you?” I heard him ask her. She seems to be in a dream-like state until his question finally registers in her head. That seems to make her come back down to Earth. “Oh, um…” she shakes her head to clear the fog, “I just recently got some really good news.” She tries to shrug it off.

André raises his eyebrow, “Uh huh, does this have anything to do with the love bites on your neck.” Tori blush and cover the marks with her hands, “Are they that noticeable?” He did a gesture with his hand to indicate ‘kinda, sorta’. She did a small sigh and shrug in an ‘I can’t really do anything about it now’.

I felt a pang of guilt at Tori’s discomfort. I look at Beck and see him mirror my guilt. I love the bite marks on her and I love that people would get the idea that she is taken and to lay off but I feel bad putting her under this much scrutiny. I bite my lip, not knowing what to do or what to say that can help her.

“So, are you going spill about those lovely marks of yours or are you going to keep quiet?” André slyly ask. Beck roughly bumps his foot against the leg of André’s chair. He turns around, “Hey man, what was that for?”

Beck had an innocent look on his face, “I’m sorry man. I was stretching out my leg and accidentally bump into your chair. No harm feelings.” He gives André a charming smile. André raises his eyebrow and nods his head, “Yeah, we’re cool.” He turns around back to Tori. I grab Beck’s hand and kiss the back of it while Tori had a small smile on her face that went away when André turns to face her.

Eventually, our teacher, Mrs. Yonder, the acting history teacher, walks in as soon as the bell ring. We turn our attention to the lecture. The class passes on by without a hitch, nothing exciting happens. I mostly just wrote some script ideas while I blank out the lecture. Class ended, we head out to the hallway and go to our lockers.

When we got to my locker, Beck ask me in a whisper, “So, what happen before you came to class? The looks on both yours and Tori’s face tell me that I’m missing out.” He chuckles. I smirk, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” I switch out my notebooks and then close my locker, “But to give you a hint.” I pull him down into a deep kiss. He wraps his arms around me as he turns us around and pushes me against the wall.

“Hey Jade, hey Beck,” Cat says as she stands in front of us. We separate a little, feeling a little annoyed until we notice that Tori is with her. Her eyes were darkened and her bottom lip between her teeth. My smirk came back.

“Hey Cat, Vega. What do you guys want?” I nonchalantly lean against the wall. Beck is slightly leaning over me.

“Nothing, I just wanted to hey. Also, Robbie and André already left for class.” She pouts. Tori rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, “She kinda drags me along with her, even though I told her that you guys seem to be a bit preoccupied.” She shrugs.

I sigh, “Whatever”, I give Beck one last kiss and pulling Cat with me to our next class. I ask her to tell me about her class to distract her from realizing that I purposely, leaving Tori and Beck behind to head to their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck gets a little taste of the green-eyed monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging_ **

**Beck POV**

I stand there with Tori as we watch Jade and Cat walk off. I raise my eyebrow at them and I look around to see that there wasn’t a lot of people in the hallway. I nudge her to head to head to the auditorium for our acting class. I felt my phone vibrate in in my pocket when we got to class. I look at my phone to see that I got a message from Jade which read:

_**You better make your move, Casanova ;)** _

I smirk, _“God, I love that woman.”_ I put my phone back in my pocket and turn to Tori. I pull her to a secluded area of the auditorium, “So, Tori. Jade was giving me a quick preview of what happened before you guys came into class and I gotta say, I’m really sad that I got to miss the show.” I slowly look her up and down. She bites her lip and blush. I move a little closer to her, “I think you should make it up to me?” I hovering over her as she leans against the wall.

With her lip between teeth, she nods her head. I put my hand under her chin and lightly tug her bottom lip from between her teeth and capture her lips. I swallow up the small moans she was letting out. We pull back, our breathing is heavy. Our foreheads leaning against each other.

“What did I get myself into with the two of you?” She says jokingly, her eyes still close.

“Mmm, a loving relationship with your sexy boyfriend and girlfriend who will give you the time of your life?” I smirk. She opens her eyes at my snarky comment and rolls her eyes. “You better stop with the sass or I’m going to have to leave you wanting.” She teases. 

“You’re playing around with fire and you might get burned if you’re not careful,” I warned, half-jokingly and half-serious.

She seems to catch on the serious half because seem confused, “What do you mean?” I realize that I made a mistake.

_“Damn, I let this out a bit too early. I should have waited to bring this up later.”_ I chastised myself. I smile, “Don’t worry about it, I’m just messing with you.” She looks suspicious but let it go for now.

“Come on, let's go get our seats.” She agrees and we were able to sneak out before anybody saw us. We found some seats in the third row and sat down. Our teacher, Paul the drama teacher, was sitting at his desk in front of the stage. I casually threw my arm around over the back of Tori’s seat. Making sure nobody is able to see our body or our body language.

A few minutes later, Paul called the class to an attention. He had everybody on the stage for a mirror exercise and he told us to pick partners. I turned to Tori but I notice a guy on her right look like he’s about to ask Tori to be her partner. I have seen him around but we never talk before, I think his name is Jackson. He’s about an inch or two shorter than me. He looks to be super preppy, rich boy. He has short, slick back blonde hair. He is wearing a white button-up shirt with a navy blue sweater over it and a pair of khaki pants and some brown dress shoes. I glare at him.

“Hey Tori, want to be my partner?” This sleazeball asks her. Before I can jump in, Sinjin got in front of me and was already in front of me to be my partner. Tori looked over at me and by the look on her face, she thinks I’m partnering with Sinjin. She turns back to Prep Boy and shrug her shoulder and nod her head. I look at Sinjin and sigh, “Sure”. He smiles and we start the exercise.

I kept my eyes on them the whole entire time. Tori seems okay but I don’t trust this guy. He seems way too friendly for my taste. I barely remember what was going on in class. Everything we did in class requires us to stay with the partner we had throughout class. He kept making Tori giggle and smile and he was just eating it up. My tipping point was when he wrapped his arm around Tori's waist.

I walk over to them and push my way between them, “Hey buddy, what seems to be going on here.” I try to keep casual and threw an arm over Tori’s shoulder in a friendly way. He raises his eyebrow at me, “Nothing, I was telling Tori that I would love to hang out with her before you just push your way through.” Tori look like she was about to answer him.

Before Tori can answer him, I jump in, “Aww, I’m sorry but she can’t. She promises to help me find a present for my girlfriend and she is the only person I trust to keep it a secret.” I said with fake sincerity.

Tori had a confused look on her face but she didn’t want to call out my lie in front of Jackson, so she nods her head in agreement, “Yeah, I’m sorry. Maybe another day?”

He nods his head but he seems really doubtful that we are telling the truth, “Yeah, sure. I’ll see you around then.” He waves as he walks over to his stuff. Tori turns to me, “What was that?” She demanded in a whisper.

“What was what?” I try to play innocent.

That didn’t seem like the right thing to do because she seems to get a bit more upset, “Don’t play innocent with me. What with the attitude towards Jackson? Also, a present for Jade? That is the worst lie I ever heard. Everybody in this school doesn’t know about the three of us and they still think that me and Jade are still the way we were before the weekend and that Jade is super possessive over you. Meaning that in their eyes, I should be the last person that is alone with you to get Jade a present.” She whispers yelled at me.

I look down, “I’m sorry, I honestly don’t know what that was. I just saw him with you, making you smile and then his arm around you was my tipping point. That was the first lie to pop into my head. I wasn’t thinking very clearly” I look at her under my eyelashes.

“Hmm, I forgive you because it seems like this is something that you normally deal with but we are going to have a serious talk about this. I don’t want this to be a constant thing. Okay?” I nod my head. She sighs and then giggles, “Who knew that you were going to beat Jade to the punch with this.” I give her a boyish smile. She rolls her eyes and walks over to get her stuff with me following behind her.

“Oh yeah and one more thing, Jackson is openly gay and have a boyfriend.” she gives me a big smile as she walks towards the auditorium door. I just stand there, blinking in surprise. I look up to see her leaning against the wall next to the door with a teasing smile.

_"Oh, she is so in trouble when we are_ alone, _”_ I smirk as I grab my stuff and follow behind her out the auditorium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in Hollywood Arts High School...for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging_ **

**Tori POV**

Me and Beck head to the Asphalt Café. We were close enough to each other that our hands kept bumping into each other. Beck was still a bit shock about the whole Jackson situation. _“Serves him right for getting all caveman on me...even though a small part of me_ does _find it really attractive.”_ I thought to myself while I bite my lip.

As we are walking, I notice that Beck is kinda being quiet next to me. I look up at his face to see that he look like that he is having an intense battle with himself. I nudge him with my elbow and that seems to wake him from whatever Hypno spell he was under, “Hey, are you okay?” I ask worriedly. **  
**

He nods his head and smile, “Yeah, I’m great. I’m just thinking about some stuff. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over.” I raise my eyebrow at him, not believing a word he is saying but I don’t want to push it while we are out in public. Maybe I can get Jade to talk to him.

We go order our food at the food truck. I got a turkey wrap while Beck picks out a burrito. We walk over to our normal table, Jade and Cat already beat us to the table. Cat greeted us with excited ‘hey’s’ while Jade just gives us a quick nod. Jade takes one look at us and I can tell that she knew something was up but she didn’t comment on it. I sat down in between Cat and Jade while Beck sat down Jade’s other side. They share a quick kiss on the lips. I had to look away and mentally sigh, _“We agree to wait on this but that doesn’t mean that this doesn’t suck.”_

Sensing my thoughts, I felt Jade’s hand give my knee a quick squeeze. Cat completely oblivious to everything was talking about a song that André wrote for her in mind and that she’s thinking of putting a video of her singing it on TheSlap with the help of André and Robbie.

“Wow Cat, that sounds awesome. I can’t wait to hear it.” I said, feeling genuinely happy. _“It’s great to hear good news from other people. I can’t wait until the three of us are ready to share our good news.”_ I smile.

A few minutes later, André and Robbie were walking up to the table and from what I can hear, I’m pretty sure that it’s about Cat’s song. They greeted us as they sat down, Robbie kissing Cat on the cheek, and they went back to their conversation with Cat joining in once and while. Beck and Jade seem to be in their own bubble, talking about something that I can’t hear. I’m not going to pry into the conversation, _“I just hope that they will share with me later.”_

I was deep in thought and I push my hair behind my ear. That seems to set off a chain reaction because Cat looks over at me the same time I move my hair. “Tori, you still haven’t told us how you got those hickeys.” Everybody at our table turns to us, seeming to be interested in our conversation. Cat, Robbie, and André look super intered. Beck raises his eyebrow and Jade just look bored.

I sigh, “Fine, I’ll tell you guys.” Beck and Jade’s eyes sparkle with interest. Cat, Robbie, and André leaned in. “I been seeing this guy...but we want to keep quiet about it. Over the weekend, he came over and we hang out. So there, that is where these came from.” I said while pointing at my neck, “Happy now?”

My answer seems to appease Cat and Robbie because they went back to talking and their lunch. Unfortunately, my answer caused more questions out of André.

“C’mon girl, spill. Who is this secretive guy? What’s his name?” He leaned in closer causing Robbie and Cat to push over towards me.

“You guys don’t know him...he is from...Northridge. His name is Derek.” I stumble over my words.

“Northridge, huh? How did you guys meet exactly?” Jade chimes in. I give her a glare and a silent “Really?” She smirks at me, knowing the exact torture I’m being put through. I bump her leg with my leg in retaliation.

I sigh, “We met at...Frank’s Cupcake. We bump into each other, I accidentally smudge some icing on his shirt. I help him clean it up and then we just sat down and started to talk.”

I went back to eating my turkey wrap while changing the subject to something else. Luckily, it really works this time. I let out a sigh of relief. The rest of lunch went on like any normal day.

When lunch ended, we headed to the last class of the day. We all have the last class together, which is Sikowitz’s class. I got in my normal seat in between Cat and André near the front, Robbie next to Cat, and Beck and Jade near the back like they normally are. Today’s class went on like normal...and by normal, I mean Sikowitz had us do a weird improv skit that made no sense but somehow, we pull through and made it work.

Cat turned to me as we head out of class, “Hey Tori, can I come? I haven’t seen you all weekend and I want to hang out.” 

“Sure Cat, do you need a ride?” I smile at her and she nods her head. I ask the rest of the gang if they want to come over too but André had to go home and finish up the final touches to Cat’s song, Robbie going along with him. Jade and Beck said that they can’t, they have some plans for today. They had that serious look on their faces like they did at lunch. My heart pounding in my chest, _“What do they have planned? Does it have anything to do with me? What’s going on?”_

I nod my head, “Okay” We start to go our separate ways until Jade calls me over. I give Cat my car keys and tell her that I’ll meet her at my car. She eagerly nods her head, grabs my keys from my hand and skips to my car.

When Cat was out of sight, Jade drag me to the janitor closet with Beck following behind. As soon as the door closed and locked, Jade pull me into a deep kiss. Once she is done, Beck spins me around and did the same. About time he pulls away, my knees were weak.

“What was that for?” I said breathlessly.

“That is to say stop with the overthinking, we are not giving you or this relationship up,” Jade says while holding my hand. Beck nodding along with her while he got his arm around me. _  
_

Her words surprised me, “What?...How?” I couldn’t form any sentences but they knew exactly what I’m trying to say.

“Tori, you wear your heart on your sleeve and you are an open book,” Beck answer my question. “We just need to clear some things up with you but we need the time to get our thoughts in order. Can you please be patient with us.” His eyes are begging me to understand. Jade’s a bit more guarded but I can tell that she is feeling the same way.

I give them a soft smile and nod my head, “Of course, I can.”

They give me bright smiles and hug and kiss me. After a while, we left the janitor closet and said our goodbyes. I head towards my car while they head towards Jade’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I hope you guys don't mind that I shorten the number of classes the gang has at school. I didn't want to spend so much time at the school and I figure since it's a performing arts school, that they wouldn't have a ton of classes anyways. If performing arts school do have a normal number of classes then just take this with a grain of salt.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Beck have another important talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: So, from this point on there will be hints of Domestic Discipline relationship between Tori, Jade, and Beck. It's more just talking about that side of the relationship and light punishment. No sex will happen in this story. Also, I'm not an expert on this type of relationship and I don't want to offend anybody who is in this type of relationship, so if I mess up anything, please let me know and I will fix any mistakes.
> 
> I know this sort of thing is not for everyone, and there will be no hard feelings if anybody decides not to continue reading it, but, that I hope they will give it a chance.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging_ **

**Jade POV**

Me and Beck got into my car, with me in the driver seat and Beck in the passenger seat. We watch Tori and Cat leave the parking lot in Tori’s car, wishing that I was following behind them but I know that what we need to talk about is a bit more important. I sigh as I’m staring at the empty parking spot that once held Tori’s car. I felt Beck’s hand land softly land on my knee and give it a gentle squeeze.

I look over at him and I can see the waves of emotions that he is feeling. Knowing that he is in the same rocky boat as me. I turn on the ignition and put the car in drive and pull out the parking lot. Beck kept his hand on my knee, which helps me stay focus and calm, as I drive to Beck’s RV.

When we got to his place, we just sat there in the car. Not knowing how we should proceed with this. I was so thankful when Beck eventually started to talk. 

“Jade, how about you head inside, take off your boots, and get comfy on the bed. I’ll make us some tea so we can sit down and talk.” His soft but commanding voice was the right thing that I needed at this moment. I turn off the car and do what he said.

About time he brings walks over to the bed with two cups of steaming hot cups of tea, I wrapped up in a blanket sitting up against the wall. My hair tied up and my makeup wipes off my face completely. It seems like he took off his jacket while he was making the tea. He hands me a cup and I took a sip of it, ignoring that how hot it is, and sigh. Normally, I would only drink coffee and refuse tea but moments like this, when I need to be calm and relax, I drink tea. It’s one of the things that me and Beck agreed upon on.

Beck took off his boots and slip in next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder as we sit there in silence. Taking a minute to enjoy the silence. The only thing I can hear is our breathing, our quiet sips and the birds outside. 

I interrupted the silence, “So, you want to talk about what was going through your head today?”

He took a minute to collect his thought before he started to talk, “I think we should have a serious talk with Tori on the other...aspect of our relationship.” He let out calmly. I nod my head for him to continue. “Today in class, we were just joking and teasing each other and I told her that she should be careful about playing with fire or she will get burned. The minute that the words came out my mouth, I realize that she is not apart of this lifestyle and she doesn’t understand what this” He says while pointing between us, “is between us. We haven’t been super forthcoming about the other side of our relationship.”

He sighs as he continues, “Then there was this guy that I thought was hitting on her and I acted like a fool. She waits until class was over and after she scolds me about the jealousy that the guy was gay. I’ll be honest, I should have kept a lid on the jealous boyfriend but she shouldn’t have waited until I done making a fool of myself, she could have told me right away and I just wanted to give her a time out but I had to stop myself again because she is not apart of that and she hasn’t agreed to it either.” He finishes in a rush.

He was completely flustered and his words were all twisted that it took me a minute to completely understand what he said. I'm surprised that the tea didn’t spill from how much fidgeting he was doing.

I took a sip of my tea while taking my time to convey my thoughts to him, “So, let me get this straight, Tori acted a bit of a brat?” He nods his head, “And you acted like a jealous jerk?” He nods again, “And you want to put her in time out because of her brattiness and your jerkness?”

“Well, when you put it like that, it sounds so harsh but yeah.” He says in a soft voice, “I almost just the gun and be a major jerk, huh?”

I hum,” Hmm, not a major one but you would have been an unfair one though. You would have been unfair to Tori, to yourself and to me.” He looks at me confused. “Let me break it down to you. You would be unfair to Tori because she wouldn’t know why she would be punished. For one, she is not apart of this lifestyle and she wouldn’t understand why are you giving her a time out like a little kid. When you put us in timeout the other night, she didn’t question it then because we were riding on a bunch of emotions and she was more upset about the fact she upset both you and me. If you were to punish her today while she is thinking clearly, she will question it and question why are you giving her a timeout.” I pause letting my words sink into his head.

I continue after a minute or two, “You would be unfair to yourself because you would have punished her while you were too emotional and we have a rule that punishments can only be distributed while you are calm, cool and collected. Another thing, you would have given her a wrong impression of what we have. Lastly, you would have been unfair to me because we have a rule that we have to talk things out before every punishment and every major decision and you would have would have done both without the three of us sitting down and talking it out.”

I sigh, “Bringing back up the timeout from our fight, you did that. You set us down and explained why we needed to have a timeout while you were still keeping a cool head, so please don’t disrespect me, Tori, yourself and our relationship by going against everything we set up for ourselves, okay?” I said sternly, letting all the emotions I’m feeling out into my words.

He stares at me, mouth open, throughout me talking. He quickly grabs our cups and sits them on the floor next to the bed. He pulls me into his arms, “Jade, I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot. I almost ruined this whole thing for the three of us because of my stupid pride.” I brush his hair from his face and kiss his lips, “It’s okay but doesn’t ever be that stupid again.” We smile at each other.

He pulls back some, still keeping me in his arms and lap, “Okay, now that we got the mushy stuff out the way and I explained what happened today, I got one thing to ask, do you want to Tori to be fully into this?”

I nod my head, “Yes, I think that she is what we need and we are what she needs too. She is a natural submissive. She takes to it very easily.” I said while remembering how she lets me hold her the time we hang out at her place. She fits so perfectly against me. “As much as I love being submissive to you and I really do mean it but being able to be in the dominant role seems really nice. I never thought that I would like it because I never felt the need to with you before but Tori is different...in a good way.” I smile.

Beck smiles back, “I agree, you are a natural with her and it would be nice to have a second in command when you are not causing mayhem.” He tickles my side with his finger, causing me to squirm and lightly swat his hand, “Stop it” I said in between giggles.

He stops after a few seconds and chuckle, “Okay, so when are we going to talk to her?”

“I think as soon as possible, how about during a date? My dad and my stepmom are going to be gone this Saturday and my brother is going to be at a sleepover at his friend’s house. We can have a nice dinner and we can talk then.” I said hopefully. He thought about it and smile, “Yeah, that sounds perfect. Let’s do it.” I pull myself closer to his lap, “Okay, great.” I cuddle against him, feeling happy that this is happening but silently hoping that everything turns out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a huge thank you to DaBillmann (a writer on Fanfiction.net) for helping me write this chapter. This was a very stressful chapter for me to write and I couldn't have gotten through it without him :).
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Tori have a little girls day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging_ **

**Tori POV**

Cat is singing along to some Demi Lovato song on the radio on my way to my house. I try to join along with her but I can’t seem to shake off the looks that Jade and Beck had. I know that they told me not to worry but that pretty much goes against my instincts. _“I really need to learn to trust them...if something is going to affect us, they will tell me. Right?_ ” I mentally groan at thoughts. Cat snap me back to reality when she asks if we can stop at this small ice cream shop that we are about to pass up. 

_“Gotta love sweet ole Cat.”_ I smile and nod my head as I pull into the shop’s parking lot. We walk into the shop and was greeted by a girl who looks to be in her early 20’s. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue and pink uniform shirt and a big smile.

“Hi, welcome to Blizzards. What can I get for you?” I look down at her name tag that says Emma on it. Cat was quicker to choose her option and picked one scoop of strawberry ice cream on a waffle cone. I took my time and end up picking out a scope of cookies n creme ice cream on a waffle cone.

We pay for ice cream cones and take a seat at the table near the window. Luckily, the shop was pretty quiet, so we didn’t have to listen to the hustle and bustle of a lot of people. We talk as we ate, we talk about our upcoming homework that we have and her excitement over her song and possible ideas for the video when she performs the song on TheSlap. Cat told me a weird story about her brother eating a really weird and very disturbing combination of food. 

I’m happy we didn’t stay on that topic for long but the next topic made my stomach flutter for a whole different reason. “So Tori, tell me more about Derek. What does he look like? Is he tall? Buff? What is the color of his eyes? Hair color? Do he have nice teeth?” Cat fired off with the questions so fast that my head was spinning. I tilt my head and give her a ‘WTF’ face at her last question but decided against asking her why does she want to know about his teeth.

I laugh, “Cat, slow down and breath. Remember the last time you didn’t take a breath while you talk? You fainted and fell over on top of Rex.”

“And Robbie was a total wreck over it for a week until Rex got better.” She finishes off for me and then give me a sheepish smile, “Sorry, I’m just really excited for you and that you’re finally dating.”

“That is sweet of you, Cat.” I smile softly at her.

“So, are you going to spill or what?” She tries to push out of me. My mind race to figure something out. 

“Well, he has dark brown hair that he likes to keep long and shaggy looking. He has teal color eyes, a bit blue-green looking. Yes, he is tall. About 5’11 to be exact. He is more on the paler side. No, he not really buff but he is lean. Yes, he has great teeth.” I prattle on as I look at everywhere but at her. When I was done, I look at her. She is nearly jumping in her seat.

“He sounds so cute, what is his personality like?” Her childlike eyes looking at me.

“He is pretty laid-back but he can be a bit of a jealous fool sometimes. He can sing, act, writes, and play the guitar. He is a car fanatic and he wants to be a scriptwriter.” I listed off some traits off the top of my head.

Cat tilts her head like a confused puppy, “Huh, he sounds like a lot like Jade and Beck combine.” I nervously laugh and stuff the rest of ice cream cone in my mouth to stop myself from saying something stupid.

“Really now? I guess I never noticed before. Hey, let’s head over to my house. I saw this cute movie the other day that I thought you might like. It stars Melissa Joan Hart in it and it was pretty funny.” I’m nearly pulling her out the door before she can even notice what is going on. We get into my car to head to my house, luckily Cat is too distracted to notice our rush exit out the ice cream shop.

Once we get home and got comfortable on the couch with snacks, we binge watch a ton of comedies and dramas on Netflix. In the middle of “How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days”, I get a text message from Beck. I look over at Cat to see that she dozed off into a nap. I smile as I open up the message. It reads:

**_Hey babe, how is the playdate with Cat going? :‑D_ **

I roll my eyes and text him back:

**_Haha, you’re so funny :‑P. If you must know, we are having a good time. We are being two good girls, just braiding each other hair and talking about boys._ **

He wasted no time replying back:

**_Oh yea, any particular guy?_ **

I smirk and message back:

**_Mmm, there is one particular that did come up. A sexy, tall, brown hair adonis that name starts with the letter B had come up a time or two ;‑)._ **

I quietly giggle to myself, making sure not to wake up Cat. My phone chime and I check my message. He wrote back:

**_Oh? Do I get to know the name of this sexy, tall, brown hair adonis that name with a letter B?_ **

It took everything in me not to laugh too loud as I message back:

**_Sure, his name is Bradley Cooper. God, that man is so hot and funny too. He is the dream package._ **

I buried my face in one of the throw pillows on the couch to cover my laugh. _“God, I would love to see his face when he got that message.”_ After about ten minutes, my phone ding but this time it was Jade and she sent an attachment with her message. I click the picture to see Beck in the shirt that he had on today at school staring slack jaw at his phone. That combined with what it says under the picture made me laughed so hard that I end up waking up poor Cat out of her nap:

**_I think you broke him lol...Good job, kid ;‑) :-*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck gets a little payback with the girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

_**Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging** _

**Beck POV**

_“That little brat.”_ I thought to myself as I stare shock at my phone. I can hear Jade cackling up a storm behind me. I mentally roll my eyes, _“These two are going to cause me to prematurely grow grey hairs.”_

I reread the message and thought about my reply. Before I can think of anything to say, she messages back with an attachment. I look at the picture and groan. It was a picture of me looking at the message with a text under it saying:

**_You know, Jade really have a way with angles ;-)_ **

I turn to give Jade a playful glare and show her the message, “Really?” I point at the picture, “I thought you were on my side?”

She shrugs and smirks while she plays around on her phone, “I on the side of whoever is winning and look like our little Sass Monster is kicking butt.” She cheekily replies.

I squint my eyes and smirk at her, _“I’ll deal with Tori later but for now, I got my eyes on a much more closer prey.”_ In a deep, predatory voice, I say, “Is that so?” I slowly move towards her, making sure that she doesn’t realize that I’m moving in closer until it’s too late. I lightly jump on top of her, causing her to drop her phone on the floor. Luckily, it’s a carpeted floor.

I leer over her, trapping her hands in one hand against the bed. I lightly slide my other hand up and down her side. She is looking up at me, biting her lip but her eyes hold a spark of challenge in them. Daring me. Testing me in a way that only Jade knows how to do. I raise my eyebrow at her in a way to say “Are you sure you want to test me, little girl?”

Her eyebrows scrunched together and glare at me. I can read her like an open book and I know that she hates when I make her wait. I move my face in closer, move my hand up to lightly tug her lip from between her teeth. I cup her face and move in so close. Her eyes close as I move in so close that our lips barely touch and then I move my mouth to her ear and whisper, “Who is winning now?”

I move off the top of her and grab a random car magazine off the side table and start reading it as I sit on the other end of the bed. She shot up and stare at me, “What the fuck, Beck?”

I raise my eyebrow at her, “Language” I warned her, “Also, that my sweet Jade is punishment for messing with me along with Tori.” I smirk.

Her mouth drops. I grab my phone and take a picture of her face and text it to Tori with a text under it saying:

**_You’re next ;-)_ **

I set my phone down and go back to my magazine, ignoring Jade’s stare. She huffs and pouts on the bed. I continue to ignore her as I grab another magazine. My phone vibrates, it’s a text from Tori. All it says:

**_*Gulp* :‑(_ **

I chuckle and sit my phone down. I’m going to let her worry for a bit. Halfway through the magazine, Jade crawls into my lap and press her face against my neck. I smile and wrap my arms around her waist, “Ma petite fille gâtée” I teased while I kiss the top of her head. We sat there for a while when a thought popped into my head.

“Hey, babe,” I said softly. She hummed in acknowledgment. “How about we see if Tori wants to skype with us tonight. We can torture her by showing her what she is missing out on.” I chuckle when I felt her nod against my neck. I text Tori if she wants to skype tonight. She quickly texts back with a yes but she needs to drop Cat off at home first.

About 45 minutes to an hour later, Tori is letting me know that she’s ready for us. Me and Jade moved over to the couch, I sit down and pull Jade down into my lap with her back against my chest. Jade connect us to Skype, I’m leaving small kisses on her neck and shoulder. Tori’s face pop on the screen but she looking down at something.

“Hey guys, I was…” Her sentence trailed off when she looks up and saw our position. She takes in the looks on our faces and she squints at us like she suspects something. “Why do I get the feeling like this wasn’t a friendly call?”

I had a mock offended look on my face, “What? Of course, this is a friendly call. Why would you think otherwise?” I slowly stroke my hand up and down the outer part of Jade thigh. I softly snuggle my face into her neck, lightly nipping her neck. Causing her to let out a small moan. My eyes never leaving Tori’s face.

She bites her lip, watching the show in front of her. Her eyes watching our every move. “This is payback from earlier, huh?” She finally said after a while.

I pull back from Jade’s neck and smirk, “Why would you think that?” I pull Jade down in a deep kiss.

“You guys are the worst.” She whines in the background. I pull back to see her pouting. I raise an eyebrow, “Aww, it’s okay baby. You can always reach out to Bradley Cooper and see he can giving you some loving.” She sighs and continues pouting.

Jade spoke up for the first time, “Beck, let’s stop torturing the poor girl. I think she is punished enough. Also, it’s making me sad to see her pouting like that.” I sigh and nod my head, “Okay, we’ll stop. You’re too beautiful to be pouting.” We give her a soft smile and she smiles right back to us.

“So, did you have fun with Cat?” Jade ask

Tori nodded her head, “Yeah, we had a good time. I’m glad to get to get a chance to hang out with her. We haven’t got a chance to really hang out with just the two of us.” She shrug, “She did ask me more about Derek. I try to describe him but it came out sounding like the two of you.” She laughs.

“Aww, did our little Sass Monster miss us?” Jade teased.

“Okay one, yes I did miss you guys. And two, did you just call me a Sass Monster?” Tori asks. Jade nodded her head, “Yep, you can be really sassy and you are cute like the monster off of Sesame Street and boom: Sass Monster.” She says like it was facts. Tori looks at me. All I did is shrug my shoulder and reply with a, “It’s Jade. Just let it go.”

Jade smirk like she won and then got serious, “So, there is something that we wanted to ask you.” Tori nods for her to continue. “We want to ask if you want to have dinner with us at my place on Saturday? There is something that we want to talk to you that is better when we have the time, privacy and we can do this face to face. So, what do you say?” We sit there and wait for her answer.

“Does this have anything to do with the secrecy from earlier at school?” She asks. We nod our heads, “We did promise that after we sort it out between us that we will fill you in.” I answered.

She gives us a huge smile, “I would love to join you for dinner on Saturday.” Her smile dimmed, “Jade, I never been to your house before.”

Jade wave off her concern, “Don’t worry about it, me or Beck will swing by your place and pick you up. Make sure to pack an overnight bag...I feel like this going to be a long and exhausting talk.” 

Tori looks even more concerned by that, “Are you sure that everything is okay? That doesn’t seem reassuring.”

“I promise that everything is fantastic. Nothing that will cause any worry. It's just something that we haven’t been forthcoming about that we are ready to share with you.” I explain. Tori nods her head, still not fully convinced. We spent the rest of the time just talking, changing from topic to topic. We even ate dinner together through Skype. We stayed on while Tori took a shower, leaving us stuck in her room with a very active imagination, and we took turns with the shower. We stayed on all the way until we each fell asleep still online together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma petite fille gâtée= My spoiled little girl  
> Avan Jogia (the actor who plays Beck) can speak a little bit of French, so I threw a little bit of French with the help of Google translate.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori talked herself into a jam. Then later had a small sit-down with Jade and Beck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging_ **

**Tori POV**

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. It was just an average week of school, lunches, and homework with the occasional makeout sessions in the janitor closet and any private area that Jade and/or Beck would pull into. I would love to say that life is going great and I’m on cloud 9 but there is one problem… _"What’s Beck and Jade hiding from?”_

I have been driving myself crazy all week, trying to figure out what is this secret side of a relationship that I'm supposed to be a part of. I went through every conceivable that could possibly make sense. “Are they vampires?” I asked myself out loud while I grabbing my books out my locker.

“Who are vampires?” I heard someone ask behind me, causing me to yell and turn around. I calm down when I see that it was André winced from my yelling. I clench my chest and calm my breathing and heart rate down. “Sorry” I mumble.

He waves off my apologies, “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.” He smiles. He leans against the locker next to mine and crosses his arms, “So, who are the bloodsuckers around here?” He teased.

I roll my eyes, “Nobody, I was thinking out loud about this book that I’m reading and there are some mysterious characters in it.” I lie through my teeth.

“Huh, I would never take you for the mystery type?” He raised his eyebrow.

I nervously laugh as I turn back to my locker, “Of course I do. Who doesn’t love a good mystery?” I went back to switching around books.

He hum, “I can’t argue with that. So, what’s it called?” I froze. _“Oh god, why didn’t I think about him asking that?”_

My mind racing, “Umm…Silver Blues. I think that is what it’s called.” _“I’m so happy that the locker is blocking his view of me.”_

“Sounds cool. So, are you going to come over with the rest of us over to Cat’s place to check out her video of her song before she uploads it.” My body relaxes as I closed my locker and cheerfully nod my head, “Yep, I been waiting all week for this. I woke up excited to know that it’s Friday and Cat’s new song.” We walk into our last class of the day before the weekend. Cat and Robbie already sitting in their normal seats. Cat is rambling on about something, most likely her new song while Robbie keeping up with a smile on his face. _“Awww, they are just too cute together. I’m really happy for them."_

Jade and Beck are also in their normal seats but they were too busy sucking each other face. An image of the three of us in the janitor’s closet popped up in my head. I bite my lip and pray that I’m not blushing. They pulled away when they heard Cat and Robbie greeted us. 

Jade’s lips are red and bruised but have her signature smirk on them while Beck’s looking a bit bruise also but not as much as Jade. He does have a bit of Jade’s lip gloss on. He has his normal calm smile on but I can see the hint of smugness in his eyes when he looks at me.

 _“He probably remembering all those small sounds that he was able to pull out of me earlier, even though we almost got caught.”_ I annoyedly thought to myself. He raises his eyebrow at me, daring me of something but of what? I’m not sure. Luckily, the only person paying attention to us was Jade. Everybody was too focus on afterschool at Cat’s

Class started, halting all conversations. Sikowitz had us act out a scene and he throws balls at us to make sure we stay in character and focus on the scene. As annoying and slightly painful it can be, it really does help with ignoring distractions. Towards the end of class, he told us about a project that we have to do in 3 weeks. It requires us to make a seven-to-ten page script involving a mystery, three characters, and a plot twist. Then we have to act it out for the class. He split us up into groups of four. Me, Beck, André and Cat. Jade, Robbie and two other. Two other groups were made.

We head into the hallway when Sikowitz finished telling us about the assignment. André lightly nudges me, “Hey Tor, you should be great at this assignment. You love to read mysteries and you would have an idea of what makes a good mystery, right?” I didn’t to admit the truth. So, I give him a hesitant smile and nod my head. He smiles and tell us that he will meet up with us at Cat’s house later. He has to take care of his grandma first before he leaves her alone. Robbie and Cat waved at us bye as they walk towards Robbie’s car. Cat wanted everything to be ready before everyone gets there.

My car was acting funny this morning, so I got a ride with Beck and Jade. Beck says that Monday after school that he will take a look at it for me to see what is wrong with it. So, I’m going to be catching a ride with them to Cat’s house. We head to Beck’s car, with Beck driving, Jade in the passenger seat and me in the back. We decided to stop for smoothies first.

As Beck pulled off, Jade turned around to look back at me, “So Tori, you want to tell us what was André going on about?” She raises an eyebrow.

I sigh as I told them what happened before class and why André thinks that I would be good at mysteries. By the end, they were chuckling and giggling at me. My face was red as a fire truck and my face feels like it’s on fire from how warm I’m feeling.

“Looks like you got yourself into a pickle there, little lady,” Beck says in between laughs.

“I know” I mumble and pout. Jade’s laugh starts to slow as she looks at my face. “Aww, don’t worry babe. Beck is going to be there with you. He should be able to jump in, right Beck?”

He looked at me in the rearview mirror, “Mmm, I’ll see but I hope this shows you that lying is not good. Besides, what were you trying to cover up anyways?”

“Well, I was thinking about...the thing that...you guys wanted to tell me tomorrow.” I mumble, hoping that they heard me, “And I accidentally...mentioned...that you guys could be...vampires...and he overheard me.”

They let my words sink in and had another fit of laughter. Jade was having a hard time breathing and Beck was luckily able to pull the car into the smoothie parking lot. When he parked the car, I slowly got out and sat on the trunk of the car, pouting while I wait until they are done.

Eventually, I heard two car doors closing but I didn’t turn around to look at them. I feel two warm bodies sitting on both sides of me but I refuse to look at them until they calm down.

I felt a hand slide under my chin and tilt my head up. I was met with a pair of warm brown eyes that were mixed with humor but at the same time hold a commanding and sternness in the too. I was captivated and couldn't bring myself to look away from.

“Tori, I feel like I should say this, we promise that tomorrow we will be the three of us with no distractions and we will talk. I think that there is a lot more than we originally were going to talk about because it comes to our attention that you have a problem with letting go. You latch on to something and overthink it until it will drive you crazy. We won’t go into too much right now because we don’t really have the time for it but for now, can you do us and yourself a favor and stop worrying just for today?” His voice is commanding but pleading with me at the same time. I look over at Jade and her face is doing the same thing.

I close my eyes and took a deep breath. I open my eyes and give them a soft smile, “I can’t promise anything but I will promise to try. Just promise me that tomorrow, that everything just comes out? No more hiding?” I look at them both and they both nod their heads. They squish me into a Tori sandwich that left me warm and giggly.

We got off the trunk of the car and head inside to get our smoothies. Before we walked in the place, I hear Jade sniggering next to me. Beck and I give her a weird look, “What?” we both asked at the same time. 

“Vampires? Really? Of all the things that could possibly have gone through your head, you went with vampires?” She lets out in between laughs. “Were you watching Twilight again?”

“No,” I said too quickly. They both give me a look. “Okay, fine...I was but to be fair, you guys do give off some vampire vibes anyways.”

“Mmm, that is true but there is one major problem with your theory.” Beck amusedly said. “What?” I asked.

“You have seen us in the sunlight. We have never sparkled, turn to dust, explode, etc.” They laugh and walked inside. I was left outside with an “Oh” face until I realize they left me outside, “Hey” I yelled and follow in behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the title of the book that I mentioned is actually a part of a title of an actual book called "Sweet Silver Blues" by Glen Cook. I have never heard of it or read it before. I just google book titles for mystery and fantasy books and that was one of them that popped up.
> 
> Also, I have read and watched the Twilight Saga and I know that they only sparkled in the sunlight. The other stuff that Beck listed was just general vampire stuff.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang watches Cat's music video. A bit of a filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> Hey, I forgot to mention that the project from the last chapter came from the episode, Wi-Fi in the Sky with of course some changes on my part.

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

_**Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging** _

**Jade POV**

Me and Beck were already in line when Tori caught up with us. She glares at us, “Thanks for leaving me behind.”

I give her a sarcastic smile, “No problem, babe.” Her glare gotten darker.

Without looking at us and scroll through his phone, Beck replies with a, “Play nice girls.” in a monotone voice. We both open our mouth to say something but close it at the look Beck gave us when he looks up. He smiles and went back to scrolling through his phone. I stick my tongue out at Tori and she did the same. We went back and forth until we were left with a fit of giggles.

We order our smoothies with Beck paying for our drinks. Tori tries to argue with him about it but I pull her over to a table before she could. She sighs when she realizes that it would be a lost cause. I grab her hand and lightly massage the back of it with my thumb. She gives me a soft smile and lay her head on my shoulder.

Beck brought over our drinks and slide into the seat across from us. We took a minute to just sit there and enjoy the refreshing coldness of the smoothies. It felt nice to have a quiet moment with my two favorite people without all the hustle and bustle of school.

We exchange a few conversations around, here and there. Nothing important that would cause any worry or stress. I think Beck did that on purpose to keep Tori calm. I met his eyes and I wink to let him know that I agree with the plan. Eventually, we got up and discard our trash and left to head to Cat’s place. This time I let Tori sit in the front and I sat in the back. It didn’t take long to for us to get to Cat’s house. Cat and Robbie were the only one there.

“Hey guys, we are almost ready. We are just waiting for André to get here.” Robbie says as he let us in. Me and Beck sat down on the loveseat while Tori sat down in the recliner.

“I thought he would have been here by now,” Tori says. Robbie shrugs, “He mentioned something his grandma being a bit more difficult than normal, so he has to stay back there for a little longer.” He tells us as he sits next to Cat on the other couch.

It wasn’t long until we hear someone knocking on the door, indicating that André was at the door.

“Sorry I was late you guys. You know how my grandma can be.” He shrugs as we all nod our head in sympathy. He claps and rubs his hands together, “Alright, let’s get this show on the road. Cat, where are we going to watch this at?”

“Robbie already connected my laptop to the living room TV,” Cat answered him. Robbie nod as he gets everything pulled up on the TV. André took a seat on the floor next to Tori’s feet. We are met with a still image of Cat smiling at the camera with the title _Cat Valentine-Baby I._

On the screen was a group of people that seem to be at some sort of party. Cat walks in and the beat of the music starts. Cat is being greeted by people and everybody are dancing to the music. We were transited to Cat on a building rooftop with the city blurred behind her, that is when Cat starts singing while looking into the camera.

We are greeted with different scenes of Cat in different places surrounded by different people or she will be by herself on the rooftop. Look like she is singing in a middle of a street party. The song is pretty poppy and fast pace and it screams out CAT for sure. The song is not really my taste in music but it’s a pretty good song. Cat, André, and Robbie did a really awesome job with the song and small music video.

When the song was over, Cat turned to us. She bites her lips as she looks at each of our faces. Taking in our reactions. Tori was the first to speak up.

“Oh my Gosh, Cat. That was so good. I can’t wait to watch it again when this is uploaded online.” She nearly bouncing in her seat which caused her to bump into André. He put his hand on her knee to calm her down. She gives him an apologetic smile. 

Cat sigh and smile, “Thank you, Tori. I’m glad you like it.” The rest of us mirrored Tori’s reaction, just a bit calmer.

“See, I told you, Little Red. Everybody will love it.” André says while his hand is still rested on Tori’s knee. I try not to let that bother me, but my eyes kept moving back to his hand on her knee. I twitched in my seat, causing me to bump into Beck. He looks down at me and raises his eyebrow in a silent question. I shake my head and turn back to the conversation.

Several minutes went by and his hand never moved from her knee and my look of contempt goes into a deep scowl. _“Why hasn’t he moved his hand? Why hasn’t she moved it herself?”_ I took a deep breath to calm myself, _“Come on Jade. We are among friends and if André really wanted to get with Tori, he would have tried a while ago.”_

Eventually, before I do anything irrational, he moved his hand and got up to go get something to drink from the kitchen with Robbie. Tori was talking to Cat about their project, once in a while pulling Beck into the conversation. I threw in some ideas but making sure to save some for my own project.

Time passed with us talking, laughing, blasting music and ordering three large pizzas and only eating one of the pizzas. André left about a 45 minutes ago to head to work at the frozen shop, ‘Yotally Togurt’.

Beck stands up and stretches, “Yeah, me and Jade have an early day tomorrow too. So, we need to head out.” He says. I follow his lead and nod my head. “Vega, if you need a ride, you better come along now,” I say in a bored tone. She nods her head and says goodbye to Cat and Robbie along with us.

Driving to Tori’s house was met with a comfortable silence. Nobody felt the need to fill it with small talk. The only thing we can hear was our breathing and a low music from the radio. The ride felt short, too short for my taste. We get out the car to walk her to the door and give her goodbye kisses and hugs.

“Make sure you get a good night sleep. Tomorrow is the big day.” Beck softly commanded. Tori nods her head and bite her lip. “Don’t forget an overnight bag too,” I added. She nods again.

“Anything you want to know before we head out,” I ask, a flutter in my stomach.

She smiles, “Can it be tomorrow already?” We let out small laugh and pull in her for a group hug, “I wish, Little Sassy. I wish.” I whisper in her hair. 

We pull away and slowly walk backwards to the car as we watch her walk into her house. Once she was inside, we got into the car and drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that I describe is "Baby I" by Ariana Grande
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait. School been draining all my attention from me. Thank you for your patience :)
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

_**Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging** _

**Tori POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on Saturday morning, feeling exhausted from the tossing and turning I was doing all night. I couldn’t stop thinking about today and get my body to fully relax. My stomach flutter from the butterflies that refuse to go away.

I slam my hand on the off button and lay there in bed, staring at the ceiling. _“Well, today is the day.”_ I thought to myself, tapping off-beat on the back of my hand.

I sigh as I push myself into sitting position and rub my hand through my hair. I hop out of bed and head to the bathroom. I finish up and head downstairs to make me some breakfast. I look around in the pantry and refrigerator to see what jumps out me but nothing seems to pop out. I try to eat some toasted up toaster strudels but the fluttering is stopping me from finishing it.

I walk into the living room and try to do something. Anything. I couldn’t stay still for a minute. I would turn on the TV but I couldn’t stick to anything. I try putting on a movie but I don’t remember a single word that they said.

I grab my phone to scroll through TheSlap and I end up stopping on a picture of Beck and Jade. It was taken before we started dating and it was of them staring into each other eyes, their foreheads connected. They both have a soft smile, a look that people have rarely seen on Jade. The caption under it says ‘Nothing else matters when I’m with you.’

My heart tugged at the picture and I mentally kept re-reading the caption. That is when it clicked for me. _“No matter what they have to tell me...I’m in this for the long haul.”_ I declared, feeling this sense of self-confidence rush over me.

At that moment, I get a notification on my phone. It’s from Jade:

**_Good morning, how’s our Little Sassy doing this morning? :)_ **

I roll my eyes at the ridiculous name that Jade insists on calling me but that didn’t stop the smile on my face. I text her back:

**_Morning, I’m doing good. How are you? Also, why do you insist to call me that?_ **

She wasted no time to text back:

**_I’m good. It’s because you’re too sassy for your own good ;)_ **

I shake my head and text her back. We text each other all morning and pretty much most all of the afternoon with Beck chiming in once and in a while and while I’m doing random stuff around the house like homework or some chores that I had put off over the whole week. I completely forgot my nervousness until Jade said that she has to go get ready for our date tonight. The butterflies came back with a vengeance as I put my phone on the charger and go get ready myself, starting with a quick shower.

Beck and Jade told me not to go overboard with the look for tonight. So, I went with a simple yellow mid-thigh dress with a leather jacket over it and a pair of black ankle boots. I kept my hair down and wavy. I kept the makeup natural looking. I kept looking at myself, making sure that everything looks alright.

I packed up my bag last night so I didn’t need to worry about it but that didn’t stop me checking it over several times to make sure that I didn't forget anything. Once, I felt like I was all ready, I try to sit down and watch TV but I couldn’t seem to sit still. I kept bouncing my leg and tapping my fingers. I lost count of how many times that I kept checking my phone for any messages and the time. ** _  
_**

I don’t know how much time had passed until I heard a knock on the door. I rushed to the door and check the peephole. There are Jade and Beck standing outside my door. _“Oh god, that’s them! Okay, Tori calm down, it’s okay. Try to play it cool. This is Jade and Beck. They were your friends first before this and now they are your boyfriend and girlfriend. They care about you.”_ I took a deep breath and calmly open the door.

There they were, looking as gorgeous as ever. Beck was leaning against the wall in a long sleeve maroon shirt that the sleeves were push up to his elbows, he has on a pair of denim jeans on with dark brown boots. Jade had a form-fitting knee-high black dress on that have a lacy, netting look at the top with some knee-high black boots on. The words stop in my throat as I openly check them out. They didn’t seem like they mind from the smirks on their faces.

“Hey babe, you are looking gorgeous.” Beck was the first one to speak as he walks in closer to me. He put his hands on my waist and pull me into a deep kiss. He let go of me and pass me to Jade as he went to grab my bag for me. Jade mirror Beck’s actions but instead of letting go when she pulled away, she lean back a little and look me in the eyes. “Are you ready?” I nod my head. She searches for something in my eyes and then nods her head and smile. Whatever she found, seems to satisfy her as she pulls away.

I grab my phone, charger, and keys as we walked out my house. They waited for me as I lock my door and we got into Beck’s car. Beck held the door for both me and Jade and put my bag in the back seat. I put my charger in the bag, so I won’t lose it.

Beck got into the driver seat and look at us, “Everybody is all good?” We both nod our head and he smiles and backs the car out my driveway in a direction, I guess, towards Jade’s house.

The drive was pretty quiet, everybody was in their own head but I didn’t mind it. It allowed me to try to calm down and just let the flow of the night take me...take us. About an hour later, Beck is turning down a street that I don’t recognize. I saw the dead end sign as he was turning. There wasn’t a ton of houses on this street, they seem really spread out. There is more forest than houses around here. When we got to the end of the street, there is a big, tan two-story house. I can’t tell too much of what it looks like because it was night time but I can tell that it is a beautiful home.

“Wow,” I breathe out.

“You like?” Jade asks with a tone that I can tell that she is smirking but I hear an undertone of nervousness and something else under it.

“Yeah, this is so huge.” I’m in awe. They both laugh at my child-like wonder. “Come on, let’s show you the inside.” We get out the car. Before I could, Beck grabs my bag. I was tempted to argue but something inside me stops the words from coming out my mouth. Jade walks ahead of us to unlock the door as Beck sit his hand on the lower part of my back as we wait for her to unlock the door. Once the door was unlocked, they let me go inside first. 

I took one look around and went, “Woah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I needed to stop the chapter here because I didn't want to start the next chapter in a weird place. Next chapter will still be in Tor's POV and the talk will for sure happen in the next chapter :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	21. Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. School and life have been super draining. Thank you for your patience :)
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging_ **

**Tori POV**

“Woah!” I said with wide eyes.

This house is massive on the inside. I was greeted with this lovely hanging chandelier lamp hanging over our heads. On our left was a white staircase with brown accents and the stairs have a brown and tan carpet on them. The floors are wooden with a rectangular light brown and dark brown rug under our feet by the door. On our right, hanged a larger portrait of a tree on an island and under it is a short, rounded wooden table. Going up the stairs, there are paintings and a few lamps hanging on the wall.

An unfunny feeling came over me. I haven't seen the rest of the house yet and I already feel unworthy to be in this house. _“I feel so underdress right now.”_ I grimace.

A hand popped up on my shoulder, making me jump out of my thoughts, “Pretty fancy, huh?” Beck asks me, reading my mind. I nod my head and look to see the Jade disappeared.

“Yeah, where did Jade go?” I asked as I look to see where she walked off to. “She went to go stuff set up and to give you a minute to take this all in. I pretty much had the same reaction as you when I first came here.”

“So, you had the feeling of unworthiness too?” I asked, looking up at him from under my lashes.

He sighs and wraps his arm around me, “Every time I walk into this house but you know what makes that feeling go away?” I lay my head on his chest.

I shake my head, “No, what?”

“The thought that this beautiful girl will never make me feel like less than her equal.” He tips my head up by my chin, “And she will do the same for you. Just remember that.” He smiles causing a small smile fall upon my lips. The sound of a throat clearing behind me causes me to turn around.

Jade is leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a look of adoration gracing her face along with hesitation and nervousness, “Are we all good?” I turn to Beck and bite my bottom lip. He tilts his head with a look that says “Well...are we?”

I turn back to Jade and walk towards her with my normal smile. I lightly grab her arm with both of my hands and slide one down to grab onto hers, “Show me around?” I asked excitedly which cause her to chuckle and roll her eyes, “Come on, Little Sassy. We got to hurry up before dinner gets down.” She says as she pulls me out the of the entry point.

“But we just got here? How did dinner already start to cook?” I asked confused.

“Well, we have a maid, named Lucille, who been around since I was a kid and before she left for the night, I asked her if she minds cooking up a lasagna that should be close to done about the time we got here.” She said low like she is afraid to tell me that she has a maid. I give her hand a little squeeze. 

She smiles and then give me a quick show of living room, dining room, and the kitchen area. All three areas are color coordinated with browns, tans, and white just like the entry point of the house. They look so uninformed, neat and distant like nobody really lives here. The total opposite of Jade and her personality. _“It really_ shows _that Jade had no say in how the house looks.”_ I thought a bitterly to myself as I look around. Beck follow behind us throughout the house tour. He would give small tidbits here and there for anything that Jade forgot to mention but he was mostly quiet.

About time she finishes showing me around the main area of the house, dinner was ready for us to eat. I try to help Jade but she was very adamant on me sitting down at the table and let her and Beck handle everything. After a bit of pouting from me, she did allow me to bring the salad and basket of bread to the table with me. I thanked God that the table was pretty small, so I’m not sitting at a large table by myself.

Jade and Beck came out to the dining room. Beck is holding the pan with what I’m assuming is the lasagna. Jade is carrying out three plates, three wine glasses and a bottle that look like it could be wine.

Jade took one look at my face and laugh, “Don’t worry Vega, this is only Sparkling Grape Cider.” She turned the label towards for me to see. “Lucille would never buy us alcohol.She would shut that down so fast if I even tried to ask her to.” I smile in relief.

Jade sat down on one side of me while Beck is on the other side of me. We set up our plates as Jade pour the cider in each of our glasses. I waited until they both are ready to eat to take a bite of my lasagna. I close my eyes and let out a small moan. Both Beck and Jade chuckle at my reaction. I open my eyes and blush.

“I can’t say that I blame you for your reaction. Lucille’s cooking is always the best.” Jade says before taking a bite herself.

We continue eating with some talk in between bites and sips of cider. Halfway through the meal, Beck cleared his throat to get our attention.

“So, Tori. I know that you know that we have brought you out here for a very important reason and I think now is the time that we tell you.” He starts out, his voice is soft but firm. My heart starts to race while my stomach is fluttering with butterflies.

He took a minute to gather his thoughts. I bite on my fork in anticipation. “We partake in a certain lifestyle...that is not...I guess normal to other people.”

“What type of lifestyle?” I asked confused.

“So, I’m pretty sure that you are aware that Jade is...known to have a bad attitude, right?” He asked. I nod my head but turn to give Jade an apologetic look but she smiles and grabs my hand to give it a small kiss on the back of it. I smile back at her and turn back to Beck, “Well, when we started dating it was a lot worse compared to now and Jade hated out of control she gotten with it. So, she asked me to help her curve it. We did some research and came across a lifestyle called Domestic Discipline.”

“Domestic Discipline? What is that exactly?” I asked.

“It is the practice between two consenting life partners in which the head of the household (HoH) takes necessary measures to achieve a healthy relationship dynamic. Beck has set up a set of rules that we have agreed upon on that I must follow. If I should break any of them, and depending on the severity of it, I would get punished using the punishment that we also agreed on.” Jade explained.

My mind is racing from all of this information coming my way, “Wait...punishments? As in groundings and spankings?”

“Well, spanking was something that we did try to use but it wasn’t having the desired effect that either one of us wanted. So, we had to take it out the list of punishments.” Beck chuckle softly. Jade rolled her eyes and smirk. “And yes, groundings are a thing

“Okay? Umm...why do you guys feel like I need to know this?” I bite my lip as I look back and forth at them. They both went back to being completely serious again.  
Beck sat up in his seat, “The reason why we wanted to tell you about this because we want you to join us into this and we both feel that you have shown some submissive characteristics.”

“What is a submissive?” I wonder out loud.

“That is a role for someone who let the other person leads. The person who has the lead is called a dominant which Beck is called.” Jade chimed in.

“So, does this mean that you want me to give up all control over to you? Isn’t this you basically asking me to give up my free will?” I asked Beck. He shakes his head no and grabs my other free hand, “No, I’m not asking you to change who you or to give up all your free will. I’m asking you to let me be the guide in your life. To give you a rest from having to worry about every little thing in your life.”

I look at both of my hands in theirs and I look at both of their faces. I sigh, “Well, at least it wasn’t vampires.” I giggle. Both of them rolled their eyes and Jade mumbled a small. “What were you thinking with that?”

“I think that it’s best for me to think about this...it sounds like this is a bigger commitment that goes pass a normal triad relationship. Let me sleep on it and we can talk some more about it in the morning. Is that okay?” I look at them both. Worried that I might upset them. 

They both give me a soft smile, “Yeah, that is perfectly fine with the both of us. There are some things that I’m pretty sure that you want to ask about and we can explain everything that we know along with some explanations on how we deal with this type of lifestyle.” Jade speaks up.

“I would like that...Just so you guys know that I still want to continue this relationship out between the three of us. I don’t want to give us up for nothing.” I pull them into a big hug, they both mumble agreements into the curves of my neck.

When they pull away, Beck says enthusiastically, “Okay, let’s finish up this fantastic food.” Causing me and Jade to laugh and nod in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Did I miss anything from the explanation or did I catch everything? More of the talk will happen soon in a different chapter.
> 
> I want to give a huge thank you to DaBillmann (a writer on Fanfiction.net) for helping me write this chapter. Again, he has been super helpful and he gave me some of the dialogues that I used :).
> 
> Also, for anybody who knows about this lifestyle, can you give out some possible ideas for punishments and/or rules that would seem helpful? I have a few ideas for some and I would love to have some more. Thank you :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of fluff and silliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. School and life have been super draining. I can't say how much I appreciate all the support you guys give me that is encouraging me to continue this story. Thank you for your patience :)
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

_**Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging** _

**Jade POV**

We finish up eating dinner. It was going to be just me and Beck but I’m a big softie for Tori’s pout and I let her help me clear off the table and put the leftovers away while Beck cleans the dishes that we use. I threw on some music, so we didn’t have to clean in silence. Tori started to sing and dance around, causing me to stand there and watch the improv show that she was performing with a soft smile on my face.

Beck wrapped his arms around my waist and sit his head on my shoulder. His cologne that makes him smell like he just walks through a forest, drifted into my nostrils, making me relax into his hold. “Lovely view, huh?” He whispers in my ear, triggering a small shiver down my spine. I nod in agreement, “Yeah.” **  
**

When the song was over, Tori noticed the audience that she attracted and blush. “What are you guys looking at?”

“The wonderful show that you are putting on for us.” I amusedly say. Beck’s silent laughing is causing my body to shake. She sticks her tongue out at us and rolls her eyes. “Well, I hope you guys like the show because that is the last free one.”

I detangle myself from Beck and walk over to wrap my arms around Tori’s waist, “Aww, don’t be like that Little Sassy. You know that we love watching you perform...or at least Beck made it known that he likes it while I been a grouch and never say anything nice about but I do love watching you perform.” I lean my forehead on top of hers. I got about an inch on her so I had to lower myself a bit for our foreheads to connect. I lightly kiss the tip of her nose. She closes her eyes and sighs. She opens them back up and smiles, “Okay, fine. You guys get free showings. As long as you guys do the same for me too.”

I let out a mock annoyed sigh, “Jeesh, Baby Girl. You drive a hard bargain but I guess that seems fair.” We started to giggle as we pull away.

“You know seeing you girls like this is going to all worth the grey hairs that you guys are going to give me in the future.” I turn around to see Beck standing there with a smile on his face, arms cross and love, adoration, and amusement shining in his eyes.

“In the future? I think I see some now.” Tori teases. I giggle along with her at Beck’s face turn to mock annoyance.

“Come on you two, now that everything is cleaned up, let’s go upstairs and get ready for bed,” I said. I grab on to Tori’s hand and head towards the staircase. Beck is turning off the lights and grab Tori’s overnight bag off as he follows behind us.

The top layer of the house looks similar to the rest of the house. Until we got in front of my door. “I’m going to take a wild guess here and say that this is your room.” Tori laughs. On my door have the words, ‘Jade’s Room: Keep Out’ in red and black lettering and a few pairs of scissors glued to the door.

I shrug, “What can I say? I’m a creative person. What do you expect from me, Vega?” I stick out my tongue at her and open my door to my room.

“Woah, this is like walking into a whole other world compare to the rest of your house,” Tori says in awe as she takes in my room.

The walls are all covered in wallpaper that are these dark brown partners that I really like. My queen size bed is in the middle of my room with the comforters red and black and the pillows are different shades of red and few black pillows. On one side of my room is my computer desk with my laptop currently sitting on it. In front of it is my marron leather chair and my two red side tables on both side on of the chair, it’s where I do most of my segments on my TheSlap page. There are several sizes of lamps and candles surrounding my room. My makeup vanity is against the other side of my room with the word, revenge, hanging over it in wooden blocks. On my wall are shelves of an array of different sizes of jars of random stuff that I found gross but interesting. My frames of frozen butterfly collection scattered on my walls along with random pictures.

“Welcome to my humble abode. My space away from the craziness of the world.” I head inside and sit down on my chair. Beck head over to my bed and sat down Tori’s bag on the ground and hop the bed. We watch Tori look around my room, taking in her surroundings. 

Tori moved over to look at my frozen butterflies and the jars on the shelves. She points at a jar that has some green goo in it and some creature in it, she looks at me and raises her eyebrow. “I thought it looks cool and it would freak out my stepmom...and I was right,” I said smugly. Tori rolled her eyes and continue her look around.

When she was done, I waited with baited breath to see what she was going to do or say. “Well, it’s not my personal style but really fits you and for that, I like it.” A soft smile graces her face, mine following right behind her. She walked over to me and sit down on my lap and I wrap my arms around her waist. She dips her face into my neck and took a deep breath causing a tickle on my neck and a shiver down my spine. I comb my fingers through her hair.

I feel something bump against my leg and I look down to see Beck sitting on the ground next to us. He grabs one of Tori’s free hand and kisses the back of it. We sat like that for a while, just enjoying the comfortable silence that washed over us.

The construction of the dress and the lack of space of the chair eventually got too much for me and made me wish for more comfort.

“I think it’s time to change for bed and get into the very comfortable bed,” Beck says, reading my mind. I give him a thankful look as Tori starts to sit up.   
We get up a took turn changing into our pajamas in my bathroom connected to my room. Me and Tori shared the bathroom as we cleaned off our makeup and Beck joined us to brush our teeth. When we were done, I turned to Tori.

“So, Tori. Do you want to share the bed with us or do you want to crash in the guest room?” I asked her, expecting her to choose the guest room.

She took a couple of minutes to try to decide. Me and Beck patiently waiting for her answer. Tori looked down and shyly says, “Can I share with you guys?”

I give Beck a shocked look, his face mirroring mine. He was able to recover fast than me, “Of course, you can. Would you prefer one of us to be in the middle or do you want to be in the middle? Don’t worry, whatever you choose would be okay and neither one of us would be upset.” He calmly says.

“I would like to be in the middle.” This time sounding a bit more sure in her answer like she thought about this before but I decided to keep that thought to myself. “Is that okay?”

“That’s more than okay.” I smile and grab her hand and walk her over to the bed. I crawl into the bed, getting in all the way to one side. Tori crawled in right next to me with Beck, after turning off all the lights, right in after her. Tori got her back against Beck’s chest. We both wrapped an arm around her waist. We kissed each other goodnight and slowly fall asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter didn't turn out the way I was hoping for and it didn't progress the story the way that I wanted it to but I wanted to give you guys something and I decided to leave it pretty light.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning and the three of them got to finish up that talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging_ **

**Beck POV**

I woke up to someone wiggling next to me. I tighten my arms around her waist and dig my face into her neck, smelling the sweet smell coming off of her. 

“Beeeeck! Let me up, I need to pee.” She whines as she continues to wiggle.

“No, you’re too comfy to let up.” My voice is rough from sleep. I never bother opening my eyes. “Ugh, you’re such a child. I’ll pee on you if you don’t let me up.” She threatens. **  
**

“Beck let her go. I don’t want pee in the bed.” Jade says, not bothering to turn around.

I mockingly sigh, “Fine, you may go.” I lift up my arm and roll on my back to let her go. I open my eyes to see her jump up and ran to the bathroom. Jade rolled over, and flop her head on my chest. “Mmm, good morning handsome.” She says as she looks up at me. I bend down and give her a good morning kiss on her forehead, “How did you sleep?”

“Pretty frickin good, I do got to say.” I let out a sleepy chuckle and yawn. “Come on, let’s get up and start the day.” She nods and slowly sits up and stretch. Her shirt riding up, causing a sliver of skin peeping out. I sit up on the bed and grab my phone to go through my notifications.

As soon as Tori was out the bathroom, Jade was right in. Not before giving each other a quick kiss and mumble mornings. Tori straddle my lap and give me a sweet good morning kiss and then snuggle her face into my neck. 

When Jade came out, I give Tori a light pat on her butt that causes her to squeak and giggle. I chuckle, “Come on, Cutie. We need to go downstairs and put some food in our stomach.” She whined but listen to me, making my heart soar knowing that she followed an order from me (no matter how small it was) and I don't think she even realized it. Jade gave me with a knowing look that I answered with a wink.

When I finished up in the bathroom and head down, I see Jade searching around in the refrigerator for something, she already had some ingredients for eggs and pancakes out. Tori sitting on the stool by the island that is the middle of the kitchen, scrolling through her phone. She looks up and smiles when she notices me walking into the kitchen. Jade finally pull out a pack of bacon from the back with a triumphant grin, “There you are, you little bugger.”

Me and Tori shared a smile and roll our eyes at the sheer silliness of Jade. I sat down next to Tori while Jade gets breakfast fixed up. Sadly, cooking isn’t one of my talents, so I let Jade takes over on that. We watch Jade do her thing in the kitchen. Conversations casually flowing between the three of us.

Jade served the food on to three separate plates and serve me and herself a cup coffee before she sat down on the stool on the other side of Tori. Tori decided on a cup of orange juice that she pours herself from the pitcher that Jade set out. A comfortable silence washed over us, the only thing that was heard was our breathing, utensils lightly tapping against the plates and the sound of cups being placed on the island.

After a while, Tori started to speak, “So, I have given what you told me last night some thoughts.” She starts out. Me and Jade look at each other with wide eyes, surprise that Tori would bring it up so soon. I nod to Tori to continue, not giving away the nervousness that was starting to bubble inside me.  
She sighs, “ So, I’m not understanding how this...thing works. It just feels like I’m being asked to let you make decisions about everything in my life. Can you guys tell what does this relationship entitled exactly?” 

Jade gesture for me to go ahead. I thought over my words carefully before I answer her question, “Well, this is just to make sure that you and Jade stays safe and show that I care enough about the both you to call you guys out when you do something that can potentially be harmful to you or to other people, whether it’s physically, emotionally or for your future.” I grab her hand and look her deep into her eyes. She is biting her lip, “Tori, I don’t want to control your life, if I want to have control over someone’s life, I would be looking for a slave and I seriously don’t want that. I just want to be able to take the burden off you and show you that you’re not alone in this world. I want to be the guiding light in your dark path.”

At the end of my speech, a lone tear slide down her face. I lift up my free hand and wipe the tear with my thumb as I caress her face with my hand. She leans into my touch and a leave a light kiss on my palm.

Jade lightly put her hand on Tori’s shoulder causing Tori to turn to look at her and I drop my hand but I still held on to her hand.

“Tori, I know that you still feeling hesitant about this. Trust me, I was in the same boat and I’m the one who brought up this whole thing with Beck when we started to do this. But trust me, this gives me a type of freedom that I never knew was possible.” 

Tori looked confused, “What do mean by freedom? How are you able to get freedom from this type of thing?” Jade had this loving and proud smile on her face, “ I’m free to stop carrying the world on my shoulder and allow Beck to take some of that burden. He allows me this freedom to stop being so angry with the world and be proud and happy with myself.” My heart soars hearing Jade’s words.

Tori let Jade’s words mull over in her mind. “What happens if Beck is in the wrong? Am I supposed to just ignore that? Am I allowed to say anything?” She looks back and forth at the both of us.

I had to chuckle at that, “Tori, you won’t be my slave. You are allowed to call me out, hell I welcome it with open arms. I’m only human and I make mistakes too. If I upset you in any type of way, let me know and we can figure things out together. Just like how me and Jade handle her punishments and if you do decide to join in too then also your possible future punishments. I don’t want to change your personality just like I don’t want to change Jade’s either. I love when you tease me, I love the spark in your eyes when you get angry and I love how you never back down when things are not right and stand up for what you believe in, no matter how much the other person wish you would.” I tease her and she rolls her eyes. Jade giggle at that. “So, Tori this is not a one-sided thing.”

Tori nods her head, “Okay, one more question for right now. What do you mean that I have shown some submissive characteristics?”

Jade jumps in to answer that, “That’s an easy one. You hate to disappoint people and when people ask things from you, you are so willing to please people. Also, you take to being held and the little spoon very well. You tend to accept punishments without questions, like the other day when Beck gave us both a timeout when we had that argument. Did you ever wonder why he did that or why didn’t you question it?”

Tori opens her mouth to say something but found that she seems to be speechless. She open and close her mouth several times to talk but end up setting to keep it close. She scrunches up her face in confusion. Me and Jade continue to watch her in amusement. _“She is so cute.”_ I thought to myself. Jade met my eyes and I can tell that she was thinking that same thing.

Tori let out a breathless laugh, “Hmm, you guys might be right. I don’t know why I never questioned it.”

“Well, it could be because of your emotions were high at the time or you just willingly accept it the punishment because deep down you know that the submissive in you needed it.” I shrug, “We can see which one it is down the line...if you want.” I had a hard time keeping the hope out my voice.

Tori sat there for a few minutes, going over her options. Me and Jade sat there with hope in our eyes and holding our breath.

“Okay,” She says softly.

Jade looks at me with wide eyes and turns back to Tori, “Okay?” she asked with a hint of relief.

Tori nods her head, “Okay, I want to do this.” She grins, causing me and Jade to do the same. I softly pull her in for a kiss and Jade did the same. We are sitting there with the biggest, goofiest smile. Tori’s smile dimmed, “However, there is one condition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Did the rest of that talk turn out for you guys? Also, what can Tori's one condition be?
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its been a while and I'm sorry for that. But hey, the good news is that I'm on Spring Break and I have some time to work on the story. So, there should be a few more updates before I go back to school :)
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging_ **

**Tori POV**

They sat there, patiently waiting for me to say what I needed to ask. I hesitated, not sure if they would be okay with what I’m about to ask for. They both shared a look of understanding and patience. “Tori, whatever it is, we can handle it and I promise that we can at least talk about it first before giving an answer to it,” Beck says, Jade nodding in agreement. 

That made it so much easier for my next sentence to come out.“Can we start off with a trial first? I want to make sure that this is right for me.” I bite my lip, looking back and forth at the both of them. The understanding looks didn’t fall off their faces. Matter of fact, it seems to intensify after my question.

Jade answered before Beck could, “Of course, we can take as long as you need. We don’t want you to feel rush or feel like that you have to do this for you to be with us.” She grabs and squeezes my hand, “We just want to share a very special and important part of our relationship with you.”

“She’s right, we can take a trial session. How about you pick the amount of time and then when the trial ends, then the three of us can sit down and take it from there? Does that sound good.” Beck asks. Jade and I nod our head.

“Okay, great. Now that we are all in agreeance, Tori how about you give us a time frame.” Beck says while giving me the floor.

I sat there thinking, _“Well, I don’t want it to be too short because then I would feel rush but I don’t want it to be long because then I feel like I would be making them wait a long time for me and I don’t want them to feel like I’m leading them on or something. I guess a month sounds like a reasonable timeframe.”_

“How about a month? It’s the 8th right now and the trial can end on the 6th of May. That sounds good, right?” I suggested.

They nodded, “Yeah, that sounds great. That seems like a good amount of time for the three of us to be able to get used to this and for you to see that this something that you really want.” Jade says, “Okay, we are all agreement that a month, starting today, is the given time for our trial.” Me and Beck smile and nod.

“Okay, sounds good. There is another thing that I would like to bring up.” Jade and I look at each other in confusion. 

“Well, Jade and I had a discussion about her relationship between the two of you regarding the whole Domestic Discipline side of our relationship before we decided to bring up this to you. Normally, she would take the submissive role while I would take the dominant role but it seems that with you, her feelings about being just primarily a submissive have been skewed a bit.” He explained.

I look at Jade. She was biting her lip and for once not meeting my eyes. I was surprised to see a hint of redness starting to brush against her cheeks. I didn’t know what to say or how to feel.

“Jade, I think that it would be best if she were to hear this from you.” Beck encourage her. My eyes never leaving her face.

Jade took a deep breath and clear her throat, “Umm, so...I have been thinking about this since you cuddle into my arms. You seem so small and every fiber in my body was screaming out to protect you from the world...which I normally don’t get that feeling. Then I had the thought of what would happen if I got to dominate you and do everything that Beck does for me, and now for you, and I get to be the one to sometimes do those things. Under Beck’s guidance, of course.” 

She pauses, she stumbling over her words. I never seen her this nervous before, it brought a soft smile to my face to know that I can bring such a reaction out of the normally tough girl. “And I was wondering if you were okay with me doing that and when it just the two of us, that I would take on the more dominant role.”

My answer was out automatically without hesitation, “Jade, I would be okay with that.” In hindsight, I should have thought through my answer bit longer but she was too cute about how nervous she seems. Seeing the happiness in not only her eyes but also Beck eyes made the spontaneous answer worth it.

“Alright, this is the last thing for today but it’s super important that we at least go over it at least once,” Beck spoke up. _“What more is there to talk about?”_ I thought to myself as we wait for Beck to continue.

“We need to talk rules and punishments. Even though we are on a trial base at the moment, you still need to know how we do things so you have a much clearer picture of if this what you want.” He continues.

I bite my lip, Jade lightly squeeze my hand in emotional support. “Don’t worry, we promise that it won’t be a ton of rules and the punishments won’t be too bad. Just enough to discourage you from doing the things that got you punish in the first place,” She says while soothing the worried look that is probably covering my face.

“Right, these are just going to be short and simple. Nothing will be complicated or will turn out to be a trick. If there are any confusions, please don’t hesitate to ask. Okay?” Beck smiles when I nod my head. 

Beck grabs his phone that I didn’t notice he had with him. He scrolls around and when he found what he was looking for, he handed his phone over to me to look it. I look to see that he was on a Google Document. It was title Contract in bold lettering centered in the middle. I look at Beck, hoping he would explain.

“This here is a contract that me and Jade came up with to help us keep a more organize the rules, punishments and other things that we can agree on. I found a website on this particular lifestyle that mentions that having a contract would be good for us to have. I would have a printed out copy of this but I didn’t really think about it until now.” He ended off sheepishly. I giggle at how adorable he looks. He clears his throat, “Let’s begin, shall we?” I scroll down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like this chapter was a bit all over the place and I'm sorry for that. I just need to get back into the groove of writing again. I hope that it wasn't too distracting to read. Anyways, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, anybody who understands how this lifestyle works, what do you think of the conversation between the three of them? Does it sound like a natural conversation? The rest would be up in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking and we get to look at a detailed look at the contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'll be starting spring quarter tomorrow and I will be preoccupied with school. So, no promises when the next chapter will come out.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text Messaging_ **

**Tori POV**

I scroll down to the first section of the contract. It’s label as the rules section. I was pretty surprised on the fact there wasn’t a ton of rules. It made me feel better and added to reasons why I believe in Beck when he says that he doesn’t want to control my life. I quickly read over the list.

“If there are any questions that you may have, you can go ahead and ask,” Beck spoke up after a few minutes of me reading the list and I’m pretty sure my face let out how confused I am.

I bite my lip, rereading the list before I ask my question, “Umm, so for rule number three, it says that _No back-talking, bad attitude, or other forms of disrespect_ , what happens if I was just joking around? Would that be against the rule?” I asked.

Beck shakes his head, “No, I know you pretty well to tell when you seriously have a bad attitude or when you’re joking.” He smiles. “Besides, I already told you that like when you being a bit sassy. It makes life more exciting and interesting. There is a line though that I would let you know when you cross it.”

“How so? Where is the line?” I tilt my head in confusion.

He sat there for a few seconds, “Say that you’re having a bad day and instead of communicating that you’re having a bad day and it might be best that you would like to be left alone, you take your anger out on one of us. Then that is crossing the line.” He pauses. “Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, I think that I pretty good idea what you mean.” I nod slowly and look at another rule. “Rule number five says that there is request given by you that must be obeyed. Would that be something that will happen often?”

He shakes his head, “No, I don’t make it a habit to have requests every minute of every day but there will be times when I tell you to do something and I would like you to do them. I promise that there won’t be demands of things that we didn’t agree upon on or things that you’re comfortable with.”

Jade jumps right in, “Yeah Tori. The only requests he tends to have me do are chores, cooking and any school work that I have to get done.” I interrupt her before she can continue,“Wait, chores? Cooking? We have to do stuff like that and Beck just going to sit around and tell us what to do?” I can feel the annoyance start to build up.

She shakes her head and laughs, “Of course not, he helps clean. Not cook though, the man is useless in the kitchen.” She winks at him. Beck shrug his shoulder and let out a small chuckle, “He is pretty good at grilling though. He has me do them because it just I needed something to help me focus that doesn’t require a ton of thinking on my part.”

I thought over her words, “Oh, I never thought about it like that. I actually understand what you mean.” And I wasn’t lying to make them feel better, I really do understand what she meant. I glance down at the list and number ten really stuck out to me.

“You want us to check in with you?” I asked. My voice neutral, but my heart is thrumming against my chest.

“Of course, I do. I’m not asking to text me every hour or while you are at your house because I’m not the type of guy to try to keep tabs on his girlfriend’s every move. I just want to know that you’re safe while you’re out and about. A quick text saying that you’re okay.” He shrugs. “Nothing biggie.”

_ “Wow...is this man even real?”  _ I thought myself, completely in shock. I repeat my thoughts out loud.

They tilt their heads and gave me a confused look. “What do you mean?”

I shake my head, “It’s just nobody really care enough to ask me to do that. My parents are gone so much and Trina tends to be in her own little world.” I pause and then sigh.” Its just...I’m not used to this.”

Next thing I knew, I was wrapped in two sets of arms and a head on each on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and let the warmth wash over me. We sat like that for a few minutes, no words past between us. No words were needed.  _ “I wish this moment would stay like this forever.” _ I mused.

They pull away. Jade wipe the tear that I didn’t know was falling down my cheek. I kiss the inside of her palm as a small thank you. She gives me a small smile as Beck left a small kiss on my shoulder as he held Jade’s hand over my lap.

Beck is the first one to break the silence, “So, is there anything else that you have questions about?” I look over the rest of the list and then scroll down to the next section the read: the punishments.

“I think I’m done with the rules but I do wonder why are there punishments needed for this?” I wonder out loud.

He chuckles, “Well, what’s the point of having rules if there are no consequences to enforce the rules. I need to have something that will encourage you, girls, to follow the rules...even though now that I have to deal with both of you troublemakers, I’m going to have to be really creative.” He teases. Me and Jade gave him an innocent but hurt look.

He smirks with a raised eyebrow, “Yeah, not following for that.”

Jade snap her finger and grumble, “Dang it.” Then she looks at me with a glare, “We need to work on your skills if we ever going to get away with anything.” I stick out my tongue in answer to her.

“Girls, be nice or I’ll put you guys in time out,” Beck warned. We pout and mumble of a soft, “Okay.” 

After a few seconds, Jade let out a small giggle. We look at her in confusion. “So Tori, still wonder how we know that you are a submissive at heart.” Beck let out a chuckle, realizing what Jade was laughing at. 

I just sat there in confusion until what she meant click in my head and all I could let out a small, “Oh” I can feel my face start to warm up in a familiar way. I start to join in with them.

In between laughs, “Is that all your questions that you have?” Beck asked.

I nod my head, “Yeah, the punishments seem a bit straightforward and not so bad in the context of the rules.”

“That’s good. Do you have anything you may want to add?” I tilt my head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Jade jump in after she calms down, “What he meant is there anything that you may want to work on that we can add to the rule list? Like, how I want to work on my issues with being out of control and angry.”

I thought about it.  _ “Is there anything that I would like to work on?”  _ I shrug my shoulder, not sure what to say.

Beck jump in, “If you don’t mind me saying this but I been meaning to bring this up the last time we talked about this but Tori you have a really bad case of overthinking and allowing yourself to get extremely stressed out. It’s really worrisome to us.” He paused.

“We do have a rule that covers the overthinking part, rule number one: _Communicate effectively, and respectfully. Never go to bed angry_ and rule nine: _No procrastination._ We will always say what we mean and communicate until we run out of things to say and as long as you get stuff done in a timely manner, then all of this should lessen the overthinking part. We need to work on the extreme stressed out part. Of course, is that something you want to work on?”

I sit there, contemplating my answer for a while.I nod my head, “Yeah, I would like to work on it.”

 

 

 

 

 

_**For anybody who is curious about what the full contract look like here you go:** _

**Contract**  
Section 1: The Rules

_Both Beck Oliver and Jade West agree to the below rules to be in force within our domestic discipline relationship. Both Beck Oliver and Jade West agree that the below rules are subject to change at any time with both parties full knowledge beforehand._

  1. Communicate effectively, and respectfully. Never go to bed angry.
  2. No lying or any form of dishonest communication or behavior.
  3. No back-talking, bad attitude, or other forms of disrespect.
  4. No cursing or using other language deemed as inappropriate by Beck.
  5. No disobeying anything that Beck requests unless given a thought out reason why the request is denied.
  6. Absolutely no dangerous behaviors including, but not necessarily limited to, dangerous driving (text messaging while driving, excessive speeding, failure to stop at stop signs or lights, etc.), no leaving appliances on (such as the stove) when not in use, no leaving the car or house doors unlocked, etc.
  7. Absolutely no illegal behavior.
  8. All major decisions must be made together.
  9. No procrastination.
  10. Check in while out of the house so that the Beck knows that you are safe.
  11. Must be on time to school and show, unless Beck is notified before or Jade communicates reason why they were late or absent.
  12. Must finish homework before doing any other activities and must maintain at least a GPA of 2.5 in all classes.
  13. Punishments and reason(s) for punishment must be communicated before administered.



_I, Jade West understand that failure to follow the above rules may result in the consequence of Beck Oliver choosing. I, Jade West also understand that these rules have been set forth by Beck Oliver because they are in the best interest of myself, and our relationship. Beck Oliver agrees to refrain from making any modifications and/or additions to these rules without the prior knowledge of Jade West._

Section II: Consequences

_I, Beck Oliver understand that I must hold Jade West accountable if the above rules are broken. I, Beck Oliver agree to always maintain a calm and controlled environment and demeanor prior to imposing any of the below consequences, and I agree to never make Jade West feel degraded or humiliated. I, Beck Oliver further agree to only impose the following consequences fairly and responsibly._

_I, Jade West agree that I am subject to the following consequences should any of the above rules be broken. I, Jade West, agree to act responsible and appropriately throughout the course of any consequence set forth by Beck Oliver. I, Jade West, understand that I able to respectfully express my opinion to Beck Oliver at any time, but that the final say in the consequence will always remain at the discretion of Beck Oliver._

The consequences that both (submissive partner’s name) and (HoH’s name) have agreed  
upon are as follows:

  1. Verbal or non-verbal warning: Beck Oliver would give Jade West a warning (whether verbal or through a look) to let them know that they are close to breaking a rule or had already broken a rule (or rules) and digging a bigger hole.
  2. Corner time: Corner time may be carried out in any room that Beck Oliver deems necessary or appropriate. Beck Oliver agrees that the length of the corner time will fit the offence committed. Jade West understands that the length and style in which corner time is carried out is solely up to Beck and that any misbehaviour during corner time could result in an extra consequence of Beck Oliver choosing.
  3. Grounding/removal of privileges: Beck Oliver agrees to only remove Jade West privileges if a misbehaviour has occurred that Beck Oliver feels warrants this consequence. Beck Oliver agrees to impose the length of the grounding fairly based on the severity of the consequence and vows never to ground Jade West from anything that would prohibit Jade West from completing necessary responsibilities to work or children. Jade West understands that the terms and length of the grounding are solely up to Beck Oliver and failure to comply with the instructions of Beck Oliver could result in additional consequences.
  4. Writing lines/essay: Beck Oliver decides the length of essay or the number of lines Jade West must write. The length (or number) would depend on the severity of the rule breaking. Failure to comply with the instructions of Beck Oliver could result in additional consequences.



_Both Beck Oliver and Jade West agree to uphold the rules, and consequences, named above as part of the domestic discipline dynamic. Furthermore, both parties fully acknowledge that they have both consented to this agreement, and lifestyle, and can withdraw that consent at any time either formally or informally._

Signed:  
Beck Oliver Date: 05/06/16  
Jade West Date: 05/06/16  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this template online and I just change some stuff around. Also, I based the date off of 2018 because it was easier for me to the do the math. Beck and Jade have been together for about two-three years and I went from there (for anybody who was curious).
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori gets a bit panicky. Luckily, Beck and Jade is there to help her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> I'm really sorry about the super late update and for keeping you guys waiting. I been dealing with school and moving which lead me to just lose motivation to write but seeing the kind words that you guys left for me made it so much easier to keep holding on to the hope that I will eventually get back to this story. So, here is the next chapter to make it up to you guys :)

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging_ **

**Jade POV**

I feel a sense of pride that Tori is willing to step out of her comfort zone with this. I can feel the room get lighter with each passing moment. I look at the clock on the stove to see that it was already 11:13 AM.

 _"Wow, we have been talking for about two hours already.”_ I realized.

Beck must have been thinking the same thing too. “So, I think that is everything that we need to talk about it today,” he started, “Unless either one of you has anything more to add?” He looks at the both of us waiting for either one of us to speak up. We both shake our heads, both feeling pretty good about everything.

“Cool, so since Jade fix breakfast, how about Tori, you help me clear off the island and help me wash the dishes?” He asked in a tone that only had one answer to it.

“Yeah, sure. I would be happy to help.” She says excitedly as she got up from the island and start picking up the plates and cups.

I release the breath that I didn’t know that I was holding, pleasantly surprise of Tori’s answer. Not going to lie, I was feeling a bit arrogant for being right about Tori. She jumps right into the role immediately. I met Beck’s eyes and smirk. He rolls his eyes as he follows Tori’s lead and heads towards that sink to start washing the dishes.

I sigh, no matter how many times I told Beck that I own a dishwasher and we don’t need to do the dishes by hand but that man is so damn adamant about doing the dishes by hand because “it is good practice for when there is no dishwasher around and that the dishwasher doesn’t properly clean the dishes anyways.” I roll my eyes at the words that I heard a million times already. I sit there and watch them clean up the kitchen. Once in while throwing in my inputs for the random conversations that would pop up here and there.

When they finished up the kitchen, we move back to my room. Tori and I flop down on to my bed while Beck slid into the chair. We stayed in a comfortable silence until Tori decided to break it.

She lifts herself up on her arms and looks at the both of us, “So, we are starting the trail right now, correct?” We nod our heads, curious on where she is trying to go from here. “What are supposed to do now? Are there any chores that we have to do or any types of orders that I need to carry out right now or…” We jump up, seeing Tori is about to talk herself into a freakout.

He grabs the sides of her face and gently forces her to look at him while I wrap an arm around her. “Woah, woah, woah. Tori, baby. Calm down and focus on my voice. How about you slowly breath in for me?” She follows his directions, “Then slowly breath out. Breath in….breath out...in….out. Now continue to do that as I talk. I’m not going to lie, I was expecting the notorious “Tori Freak Out” to be happening but I wasn’t expecting it this soon.” He lets out a small chuckle, “I guess better for it to happen now than later on when we can’t be there. Look right now, we don’t need you to do anything but be our beautiful, sassy, smart, talented girlfriend that we want to spend as much time as we can with before we have to give you back to the rest of the world. Can you do that for us?”

She nods her head with a shy and embarrassed smile on her face. She looks to be significantly more calmer now but I can tell that we are not out the woods just yet. Beck moves his hands down to gently grab her hands

I pull her more closer into my arms, “Hey there is nothing to feel embarrassed about. I know that this is something new and you want to be perfect about it. I hate to tell you this but this is something that you can’t rush or will ever be perfect at.” She made a noise in confusion as she looks up at me with doe eyes, “Tori, you are only human. You will make a ton of mistakes throughout this trial and beyond if we shall continue after the trial period is over. That is a given. I have been doing this for a lot longer than you have and I still make mistakes. That is why Beck is there to help me...us learn from those mistakes. Whether that helps is through the rules, punishments, etc.” I pause to think over my next words, “However, that doesn’t mean Beck is perfect either and when the times when he makes his own mistakes, we have to help him with love, patience, and respect. You understand what I mean?”

She thought over my words, let them mull over her head some, “Yeah, I think...no, I know that I got it.” She sighs, “It just going to be hard to not obsess over how perfect something has to be or how perfect that I need to be.”

We chuckle, “This is why we have talked about your need to overthink and obsess over things. This is a great example of what we are talking about. Not even an hour went by since that talk and we are already hitting our first road bump.” Beck says as he pulls himself off the ground and slides in on the other side of me so Tori can look at the both of us at the same time. He sits his head on top of my shoulder.

She blushes and let out a nervous laugh, “Yeah, it’s starting to hit home for me.”

I hum and brush a piece of hair behind her ear, “Well, sometimes it’s hard to notice our flaws until other people point them out to us and it’s even harder to break those flaws.” I give her a soft, understanding smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much has happened in this chapter but this is just me getting used to being back. I hope you guys like it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short sweet chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

_Italicized Text is Thinking_

Regular Text is Talking

**_Bold and Italicized Text is Text messaging_ **

**Beck POV**

After we brought Tori down from her latest freakout, I can’t help but let myself think about the talk that just happened between the three of us in the kitchen. Not going to lie, I thought it was going to take a lot longer and be a lot more stressful than what just happen to get Tori on board with this type of lifestyle. _“Who knew that Tori was open-minded to this type of thing.”_ I thought to myself with a smile. However, I know that it not going to be as simple as Tori and Jade think it’s going to be. Tori is going to learn how to give up the control that she is so used to having while Jade is going to have learned that being the dominant one is not as easy as it appears to be.

I sigh under my breath, knowing that there is going to be a lot more we have to overcome. What just happened with Tori is just the first of many bumps that we will have to deal with as a triad. I look at my two girls as they cuddle up together and smile, knowing that whatever we have to go through is worth it for moments like this.

We lay in Jade’s bed for a little bit longer, with a little bit of conversation or we just lay there in silence until it was time to get up and get ready to drop Tori off at home to meet up with her parents and Trina. We each took a shower and got dress. Since I’m here enough time, I have leftover clothes here. So, no need to worry about that for me. Before leaving, we made sure that Tori got all of her stuff and then we head to the car.

The drive back to Tori’s place was pretty uneventful. Just some light chattering and some improv car karaoke, which we totally rock. I pull into Tori’s driveway and we all got out the car, with me grabbing Tori’s back. I notice that she stop herself from grabbing it which made me happy to know that she is trying here.

Tori unlock her front door and then turn towards us, “You guys want to hang out for a bit before my parents and Trina gets here?” She asked, her face is full of hope that we will say yes. Her bottom lip pokes out into a pout that I am so tempted to kiss. I look in the corner of my eyes to see that Jade nods her head. A gentle smile is on her face which I know is reflecting mine.

“Yes, we will love to stay for a bit longer, our cute little Sassy,” Jade says with a chuckle which caused Tori to give us big cheerful smile as she pulls us inside. I sit her bag on the floor next to the couch as Jade and I sit down on it. Tori head into the kitchen, “Do you guys want anything to drink?”

We both shout out our order of water. Tori came out of the kitchen with three bottles of water. She handed a bottle to the each of us and plop right into the space that we left for her. She lays her head on to my chest and her legs over Jade’s lap, that Jade start to lightly rub them. We sat like that in a peaceful silence. _“Even though this is not what I expected to happen, I’m not upset by it.”_ I thought to myself as I pet Tori’s head. I look over at Jade to see her just in peace with the situation as I am.

A few hours have passed about time it was time for me and Jade to go. We didn’t want to have to explain to Tori’s parents on why we are here. We each gave Tori a deep kiss and got into my car. Which was the hardest thing to do for the three of us. Tori kept waving to us until she became disappear from the rear view mirror.

I look over at Jade to see her pouting while looking out the window. I grab her hand and give it a squeeze. “I know how you feel. I miss her already, but it’s going to be okay. Look on the bright side, we will see her tomorrow at school.”

“Yeah, I know but it seems so far.” She whines. Which is one of the few reasons that Jade would seriously whine about something. I give her a sad smile, not knowing what to say. I give her hand another squeeze and drove to my place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, honestly I'm not super happy about this chapter but I do find it pretty sweet. Just think of as filler, if you want to. Also, sorry for how short it is compared to the other chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first story, so please leave any comments (both good and bad) that you may have and I love kudus too (I'm just saying lol).


	28. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Life Update

Hey guys,

I'm so sorry for the super late update. At first, I couldn't mentally bring myself to write and the thought of writing just felt like a weight on my shoulder than a breath of fresh air. I promise that was all on me and not the blame of nobody. Right when I finally felt okay to at least write a sentence, my laptop decided that it wanted to stop working (it's been about month or so since I had a working laptop). My step-grandfather said I can have his (I'm currently writing this on my phone and it's a nightmare for my eyes and fingers) whenever he can get it from the pawnshop, so fingers crossed that will be soon. Again, I'm sorry for the hiatus and I hope that you guys will be here for more whenever I come back. Thank you for the understanding and patience that I been receiving (and clearly undeserving) of. I promise to be back as soon as I can. 

 

Thank you and good bye for now


End file.
